Love Me More
by blueynana
Summary: Jihoon memutuskan untuk menikahi Soonyoung, seseorang yang mengantarkannya ke hotel ketika ia berlibur. Mengapa? SoonyoungxJihoon. Soonhoon. BxB
1. chapter 1

Malam semakin gelap. Aktivitas kota semakin surut. Jalanan tampak lenggang, hanya ada satu-dua mobil yang melintas cepat. Banyak toko yang telah mengakhiri aktivitasnya. Mematikan lampu mereka dan mengunci pintu. Kota itu benar-benar akan tidur, bersiap menyambut esok pagi dengan segala rutinitasnya.

Di sebuah trotoar jalan, di bawah lampu jalan berwarna kuning, seorang laki-laki terseok-seok dalam jalannya. Kakinya tampak seringkali saling terlilit. Arah jalannya tak tentu—kadang merapat ke tembok-tembok toko, kadang hampir turun ke jalan raya. Laki-laki itu tampak menggunakan kaus berwarna hitam polos kebesaran, topi hitam, celana jeans, dan sepasang sepatu yang tampak semungil dirinya. Matanya tampak tak fokus—sesekali hampir terpejam—, namun ia terus berjalan. Setidaknya dengan sisa kesadarannya, ia ingin kembali ke tempat penginapannya dan tidur di sana.

" _Twinkle twinkle little sta_ —AHAHAHA."

Laki-laki itu tertawa tiba-tiba. Ia tidak merasa geli, pun tidak ada hal yang lucu. Hanya saja sepertinya beberapa botol alkohol yang ia minum tadi merangsang sekresi hormon endorfinnya lebih banyak. Membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia, seperti baru saja dapat hadiah berlibur ke suatu tempat.

Eh, tapi kan sekarang dia juga tengah berlibur. Melarikan diri lebih tepatnya. Mengingat hal tersebut, mendadak perasaan bahagianya digantikan oleh perasaan marah, sedih, dan kecewa. Ia jadi ingat tujuan sebenarnya pergi berlibur. Untuk lari, untuk bersembunyi.

Untuk bahagia.

Ia jadi berjalan dengan bersungut-sungut. Langkahnya kian cepat hingga menyerupai berlari. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat sampai di hotel lalu tidur. Kemudian akan datang esok hari tanpa ia ingat lagi kesedihan yang baru saja ia rasakan.

Namun dengan keadaan mabuk, apa yang kau harapkan dari tubuhmu? Kakinya melangkah, namun matanya tak begitu awas. Pandangannya yang mengabur membuatnya menabrak seseorang persis setelah berbelok di sebuah persimpangan. Mereka sama-sama terpental dan jatuh terduduk. Lelaki itu makin bersungut-sungut.

"Menyebalkan sekali sih!" teriaknya pada orang yang ia tabrak. Seseorang yang kebetulan lelaki juga itu pun bingung. Dengan wajahnya yang mirip hamster sedang bingung, ia menatap orang di depannya. Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas karena tertutup topi hitam, namun ia bisa tahu orang yang baru saja menabraknya ini sedang mabuk.

"A—maafkan aku," ucap laki-laki berwajah lucu itu. Ia membungkuk sedikit sebelum berusaha berdiri. Kemudian ia membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun langkahnya tertahan karena pria bertopi hitam itu tak kunjung bangkit.

"P—permisi. Kau tak apa?" tanya laki-laki berwajah lucu itu sembari membungkuk, hendak menepuk pelan pundak si lelaki bertopi. Namun belum sampai tangannya menyentuh pundak pria bertopi, ia terkejut karena pria itu mendadak menoleh menatapnya. Sesaat waktu seperti berhenti.

Mata lelaki bertopi itu kecil, namun tak sekecil matanya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat mata itu begitu indah untuk dilihat. Pipinya yang sangat putih dihiasi semburat merah karena mabuk. Dan bibirnya mungil sangat mengundang untuk dikecup.

Eh?

Pria bertopi itu bergumam tak jelas. Suaranya terlalu lemah untuk ditangkap telinga si lelaki berwajah lucu.

"Bisa kau ulangi? Aku tak dengar," ucap lelaki berwajah lucu. Pria bertopi hitam itu tampak sebal.

"Antarkan aku ke hotel, dasar budek!" umpat pria bertopi hitam itu dengan suara tinggi. Lelaki berwajah lucu pun kaget.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah? Kau tadi bergumam, mana bisa kudengar!" balas lelaki berwajah lucu tak kalah sengit. Membuat pria bertopi hitam tertunduk. Ada sebersit perasaan tak enak hati pada lelaki berwajah lucu ketika melihat lawan bicaranya tampak sedih.

"Ma—maaf, aku tak bermaksud—"

Belum selesai ia bicara, pria bertopi hitam itu mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Hampir menonjok wajahnya, namun lelaki berwajah lucu itu berhasil menghindar.

"Antar aku ke hotel, tolong," ucap pria bertopi hitam itu pelan, namun kali ini masih bisa terdengar. Lelaki berwajah lucu itu pun menghela nafas. Pulang terlambat lagi, pikirnya. Ia pun segera menarik tangan pria bertopi hitam itu agar pria tersebut berdiri.

"Di mana hotelmu?" tanya lelaki berwajah lucu dengan nada sopan.

"Antarkan aku ke Pledis Hotel," ucap pria bertopi hitam itu dengan mata terpejam. Lelaki berwajah lucu itu tersentak.

"Kau berlari ke arah yang salah, Tuan! Kau jadi semakin jauh dari tujuanmu. Untung saja kau menabrakku," ucap lelaki berwajah lucu itu.

"Kau bawel sekali! Cepat antarkan aku saja agar aku bisa tidur!" ucap pria bertopi itu kesal. Ia sedang tidak ingin diceramahi. Bukankah itu juga salah satu alasannya berlibur?

Lelaki berwajah lucu itu menyerah. Ia sendiri juga sedang lelah karena baru saja pulang kerja. Ia sedang tak ingin berdebat, apalagi dengan orang mabuk pemarah seperti seseorang di depannya. Ia juga ingin segera pulang dan tidur di apartemennya.

Lelaki berwajah lucu itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, barangkali masih ada taxi lewat. Namun nihil, jalanan sudah benar-benar sepi saat ini. Kalau ada taxi, harusnya kendaraan itu akan menjadi kendaraan paling menonjol saat ini. Lelaki berwajah lucu itu menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya aku akan kurang tidur lagi hari ini," ucap lelaki berwajah lucu itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara pria bertopi hitam itu sudah hampir terlelap. Ia menumpukan bobot tubuhnya yang tak seberapa itu pada si lelaki berwajah lucu.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang tak seberapa, akhirnya dua orang tersebut sampai di Pledis Hotel. Akhirnya, pikir lelaki berwajah lucu tersebu/spant. Ia mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk menghampiri satpam yang sedang berjaga di pintu hotel sembari kembali menyeret pria bertopi hitam tersebut.

"Permisi," ucap lelaki berwajah lucu itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Satpam itu segera menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya satpam tersebut.

"Dia... Dia tamu hotel ini. Dia mabuk dan menabrakku. Tolong kembalikan dia ke kamarnya," ucap lelaki berwajah lucu itu.

"Baik, siapa namanya dan dia menginap di kamar nomor berapa, Tuan?" tanya satpam tersebut. Lelaki berwajah lucu itu terdiam dan berfikir sebentar. Ia tidak tahu nama orang yang tengah terlelap ini.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar baru bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu," ucap lelaki berwajah lucu itu. Satpam tersebut menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa membantumu, Tuan," ucap satpam itu. Membuat lelaki berwajah lucu tersebut frustasi mendengarnya.

"Tolonglah, aku ingin pulang. Bisakah ia ditidurkan di lobi saja dan menanyakan kamarnya ketika ia bangun?" tanya lelaki berwajah lucu tersebut.

"Maaf, tidak bisa. Kecuali kau menyebutkan identitas orang ini, Tuan," ucap satpam tersebut. Lelaki berwajah lucu tersebut tampak putus asa.

Kemudian ia mendapat ide. Dirogohnya saku celana pria bertopi hitam tersebut untuk mencari dompet atau apalah itu yang bisa membantunya mengenali identitas pria tersebut. Ia merogoh saku celana kanan kemudian ke kiri. Bisa ia dengar suara desahan halus dari mulut pria bertopi hitam itu ketika ia berusaha merogoh sakunya. Lelaki berwajah lucu itu berusaha bersikap biasa saja walau sebenarnya ia tak habis pikir. Dasar orang mabuk, pikirnya.

Akhirnya ia menemukan dompet pria bertopi hitam tersebut. Ia membuka dompet tersebut dan mengambil kartu identitasnya. Kemudian ia memberikannya pada satpam hotel.

"Tolong cari tamu dengan identitas ini," ucap lelaki berwajah lucu tersebut. Satpam itu menerima kartu identitas tersebut.

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar di lobi," ucap satpam tersebut. Akhirnya!

Lelaki berwajah lucu itu kembali menyeret pria bertopi hitam tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam lobi. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk dihampiri satpam tadi dan seseorang berseragam yang mungkin adalah petugas hotel.

"Permisi, orang ini benar tamu kami. Dia adalah Tuan Lee Jihoon dari kamar 508. Anda bisa mengantarkannya ke kamarnya. Apakah Anda perlu bantuan lain?" tanya petugas hotel tersebut. Lelaki berwajah lucu itu ingin berteriak, "Tentu saja! Bawa manusia merepotkan ini kembali ke kamarnya!" namun ia menahannya. Ia memilih untuk tersenyum dan menerima kartu identitas pria bertopi hitam tersebut.

"Ah begitu. Terima kasih. Aku akan mengantarkan sendiri ke kamarnya. Lantai lima kan?" ucap lelaki berwajah lucu tersebut.

"Ya, Tuan. Mari Saya antar menuju lift," ucap petugas hotel tersebut. Lelaki berwajah lucu itu pun kembali menyeret pria bertopi hitam tersebut mengikuti langkah petugas hotel. Tak lupa ia berterima kasih pada satpam.

Setelah menaiki lift, akhirnya kedua manusia itu sampai di depan kamar pria bertopi hitam. Sekali lagi, lelaki berwajah lucu tersebut merogoh saku celana pria bertopi hitam untuk mencari kartu kunci kamar hotel. Dan lagi, ia bisa mendengar pria bertopi hitam tersebut mendesah pelan. Ia juga terkikik geli.

"Berhenti menggelitikiku," ucap pria bertopi hitam tersebut. Membuat lelaki berwajah lucu itu ingin melakukannya terus menerus karena menurutnya suara tawa pria bertopi hitam itu sangat imut.

Eh?

Ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran aneh itu dan mengambil kartu kunci kamar hotel. Ia mendekatkannya pada alat sensor di atas gagang pintu. Terdengar bunyi yang menandakan kartu tersebut sukses dipindai. Lelaki berwajah lucu itu pun segera membuka pintu kamar hotel tersebut dan meletakkan kartu kunci pada tempat sensor yang lain. Seketika lampu dan AC kamar tersebut menyala.

Dengan sisa dari sisa-sisa tenaganya, lelaki berwajah lucu itu menutup pintu dan menyeret ptia bertopi hitam ke tempat tidur. Ia juga dengan baiknya melepas sepatu, kaus kaki, dan topi pria yang masih terlelap itu. Kini, ia bisa melihat betapa imutnya pria yang kini terlelap di hadapannya. Wajahnya mampu melemaskan tubuh lelaki berwajah lucu yang kelelahan, membuatnya merasa damai.

"Aku yakin jika ia tidak mabuk pasti sangat imut," ucap lelaki berwajah lucu tersebut. Kemudian ia menguap.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang," ucap lelaki berwajah lucu itu dengan mata yang semakin mengecil karena mengantuk. Toh apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Ia bisa segera pulang dan tidur di kasurnya yang empuk dan bermimpi indah.

Ya, kalau saja ia bisa melawan kantuknya.

Karena ia sekarang sudah tersungkur di lantai kamar pria bertopi hitam tersebut akibat kelelahan dan sudah tidak ada lagi energi yang tersisa.

Selamat bermimpi indah, lelaki berwajah lucu. Berharaplah besok pagi tidak ada keributan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

 **Hai, ini cerita pertamaku di FFN huehehe..**

 **Selama ini aku cuma pembaca, mau coba jadi penulis (lagi) setelah sekian lamanya hiatus dari dunia tulis menulis. Tolong tinggalkan reviewnya yaa.. Terima kasih :))**


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika matahari masih malu-malu menunjukkan dirinya, Jihoon terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Bisa ia rasakan pusing yang luar biasa ketika ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal empuk yang menjadi—

Tunggu, bantal?

Bukannya terakhir kali ia masih berada di perjalanan menuju hotelnya? Harusnya jika ia memang tertidur, ia akan tertidur di trotoar jalan dan mungkin akan dikira gelandangan. Jihoon memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir ada apa setelah itu.

Dan sebuah suara dengkuran halus—yang pasti bukan milik Jihoon—menjadi pelengkap bagian _puzzle_ yang hilang. Jihoon mencoba menengok ke lantai dan menemukan pemilik dengkuran halus tersebut. Seseorang berkemeja putih dengan celana kain cokelat. Jihoon tidak tahu siapa itu dan ia juga tidak punya ingatan tentang orang tersebut. Dugaan sementaranya, orang itu adalah orang yang mengantarnya ke hotel.

Tapi mengapa ia tidur di sana? Untuk pertanyaan itu, Jihoon belum tahu jawabannya.

Jihoon berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa pusing, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk mendekati orang asing yang tengah tertidur pulas di lantai tersebut. Jihoon berusaha melihat wajah orang tersebut yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat karena posisi tidurnya yang menyamping. Setelah melihat wajahnya, Jihoon merasa masih mabuk. Sebab ia merasa seperti melihat hamster dengan tubuh manusia berada di kamar hotelnya.

"Permisi," ucap Jihoon pelan sembari menepuk pelan paha orang asing tersebut. Berusaha sesopan mungkin membangunkan orang asing tersebut sebab bagaimana pun orang tersebut sudah mengantarnya sampai hotel.

"Permisi," ucap Jihoon lagi, kali ini dibarengi dengan guncangan pelan pada tubuh orang asing tersebut. Jihoon bukan tipe orang yang bisa sabar jika sedang merasa tidak nyaman. Dan sekarang ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"YA!" teriak Jihoon akhirnya. Teriakan yang berhasil membuat orang asing tersebut bangun dengan perasaan terkejut.

"Kenapa kau susah sekali dibangunkan?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada kesal. Sementara lawan bicaranya masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa.

1

2

3

"Kau bukan ibuku?" tanya orang asing itu dengan wajah "kosong". Jihoon memutar bola matanya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Jihoon. Orang asing tersebut berusaha duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa aku tertidur di sini?" tanya orang asing tersebut sembari menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Oke masuk akal jika kau yang mengantarku sampai sini, lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang? Kau mau meminta balas budi, hah?" cerocos Jihoon. Orang asing di depannya menyipitkan mata, tak lama kemudian matanya kembali melebar—walau tidak terlalu terlihat perbedaannya.

"AH YA! Semalam aku mengantarmu kemari. Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu mengantuk dan kehabisan tenaga. Kemudian aku ketiduran di sini. Hehehe..." Orang asing tersebut mengeluarkan cengirannya yang menurut Jihoon membuat wajahnya lebih menyebalkan daripada wajah normalnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menerima alasanmu 100%. Tapi karena kau sudah mengantarku hingga kemari, aku akan menerimanya sebagai rasa terima kasihku. Sekarang pergilah, aku mau tidur lagi," ucap Jihoon sambil berdiri. Ketika ia hendak kembali melangkah ke tempat tidur, ia merasa kakinya tertahan sesuatu. Ia mencoba melihat kaki kirinya dan tampak tangan seseorang di sana.

"Boleh aku pinjam kamar mandimu? Panggilan alam di pagi hari," ucap orang asing tersebut dengan wajah memelas. Jihoon menyipitkan matanya.

"Lakukanlah di toilet umum. Aku tidak suka berbagi toiletku dengan orang asing," ucapnya sembari menyentakkan kakinya. Melepaskan tangan orang asing dari kaki kirinya.

"Tapi ini tidak akan sempat. Aku harus ke toilet setiap bangun tidur," ucap orang asing tersebut sembari buru-buru berdiri. Jihoon menghela nafasnya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" tanya Jihoon sembari duduk di tempat tidurnya. Matanya kembali berat ketika tubuhnya merasakan empuknya kasur hotel tersebut.

Namun jawaban yang ia dengar hanyalah suara pintu toilet yang tertutup. Matanya yang hampir kembali tertutup terbuka sempurna. Ia menoleh ke tempat orang asing itu tadi tidur dan tidak menemukannya di sana. Kemudian ia menatap tajam pintu toiletnya yang tertutup, berusaha menyampaikan kekesalannya yang ia tahu percuma saja. Namun Jihoon terlanjur kesal. Ia benci ketika ucapannya diabaikan, terlebih jika itu berisi tentang peringatan. Dan ketika orang asing itu sudah selesai dengan urusannya di dalam toilet, ia langsung disuguhi tatapan tajam Jihoon yang langsung mengarah padanya.

"Apa?" tanya orang asing itu dengan wajah polos yang membuat Jihoon muak.

"Apa kubilang tentang berbagi toilet dengan orang asing?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada rendah, membuat bulu kuduk orang asing tersebut meremang.

"T—tapi ini bahkan bukan toilet pribadimu. Orang lain juga pernah memakainya," jawab orang asing tersebut tak kalah sengit sembari berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan takutnya.

"Pergi dari sini sebelum kubunuh kau," ucap Jihoon lagi. Tak butuh pengulangan, orang asing itu segera mengambil tas kerjanya yang tergeletak di lantai dan segera keluar dari kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang menghela nafas berat.

"Sepertinya nanti siang aku harus pindah kamar," ucapnya. Kemudian ia membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Seungchol sembari terkekeh. Ia baru saja mendengarkan cerita Soonyoung, rekan kerjanya yang hari ini datang dengan penampilan berantakan. Soonyoung datang terlambat 30 menit dengan kemeja yang tidak terkancing dengan benar. Untung saja hari ini kepala departemen mereka sedang ada tugas di luar negeri, sehingga Soonyoung tidak harus menghadap kepala departemennya karena terlambat.

"Kau mengejekku?" tanya Soonyoung sembari menatap tajam pada Seungchol. Seungchol segera menyimpan kekehannya sebelum teman kerjanya itu meledak.

"Jika aku bilang ya, apa kau akan terima?" tanya Seungchol. Soonyoung mendengus.

"Apa salahnya kebelet ketika pagi hari? Itu reaksi alami tubuh! Lagipula kamar mandi hotel itu bukan miliknya, orang lain juga pernah memakainya! Seenaknya saja!" ucap Soonyoung bersungut-sungut. Seungchol hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau juga jangan seenaknya saja masuk kamar mandi jika sudah diperingatkan begitu," ucap Seungchol.

"Kau mau aku kencing di celana? Itu akan sangat memalukan!" ucap Soonyoung bersungut-sungut. Seungchol tertawa.

"Pergilah ke _pantry_ dan buat secangkir kopi. Kau sangat butuh itu agar _mood_ -mu kembali membaik. Kau sudah seperti hamster pemarah," ucap Seungchol.

"Aku bukan hamster!" sangkal Soonyoung. Seungchol kembali tertawa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel berdering. Soonyoung menyadari bahwa itu miliknya dan segera mencari keberadaan benda persegi panjang tersebut. Ia segera melihat layar ponselnya ketika ia menemukan benda tersebut di ujung mejanya. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal menelponnya. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di dahi Soonyoung.

"Siapa?" tanya Seungchol. Soonyoung hanya menggeleng sembari terus menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan diangkat dulu. Jika penting pasti dia menelepon lagi," ucap Seungchol. Soonyoung menurutinya dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja. Setelah beberapa saat, sambungan telepon tersebut terputus. Soonyoung masih setia menatap layar ponselnya hingga tak lama kemudian nomor tersebut kembali menelepon Soonyoung.

"Nah, kau boleh mengangkatnya. Berarti itu penting," ucap Seungchol. Soonyoung menyambar ponselnya dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau di layar.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " ucap Soonyoung pelan

"Ayo bertemu," ucap sebuah suara bernada rendah di seberang. Soonyoung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Maaf, tapi ini siapa ya?" tanya Soonyoung sopan. Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang.

"Kau sudah lupa padaku setelah numpang tidur di kamarku?" tanya suara tersebut sengit. Sekarang Soonyoung ingat.

"Ah kau rupanya. Kenapa kau minta bertemu? Apa ada barangku yang ketinggalan?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Jika itu adalah tumpukan kertas yang sepertinya penting, maka ya," jawab suara di seberang. Soonyoung melebarkan matanya.

"Apa kertas-kertas itu semacam kertas perjanjian?" tanya Soonyoung. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum penelpon itu menjawab,

"Uh-um."

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu?"

Dan di sinilah Soonyoung sekarang. Di sebuah kedai ayam dekat kantornya. Ia duduk di meja yang berada di tengah kedai, membuatnya sangat mudah terlihat ketika ada pembeli masuk ke dalam kedai. Ia duduk dengan gusar. Bahkan _orange squash_ yang ia beli masih lumayan utuh. Ia terlalu gugup menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang membawa dokumen-dokumen pentingnya yang dengan cerobohnya ia tinggalkan.

Soonyoung melirik jam di layar ponselnya. Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu dan ia belum juga melihat tanda-tanda lelaki pendek itu akan datang. Soonyoung semakin gusar. Jika dokumen-dokumen itu tidak kembali padanya, maka bisa gawat.

Pada menit ke dua puluh Soonyoung menunggu, akhirnya ia melihat seseorang yang ia tunggu masuk melalui pintu kedai. Orang tersebut tampak langsung melihat Soonyoung ketika masuk ke dalam kedai. Soonyoung melihat orang itu masih saja memakai pakaian yang sama dengan kemarin. Entah karena belum berganti pakaian atau memang orang tersebut punya banyak kaus berwarna hitam. Hanya saja hari ini ia juga membawa ransel kecil berwarna hitam.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," ucap Soonyoung sembari berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badannya di hadapan lelaki berkaus hitam tersebut. Membuat orang di hadapan Soonyoung itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya lelaki berkaus hitam itu. Soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Aku berusaha menyampaikan terima kasihku karena kau sudah mau datang kemari," ucap Soonyoung sembari tersenyum.

"Aku bukan rekan bisnismu, jadi tidak perlu formal segala," ucap lelaki berkaus hitam tersebut sembari duduk di kursi. Soonyoung mengikutinya.

"Jadi, kau membawanya?" tanya Soonyoung. Lelaki yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu mengangguk. Ia melepas ransel kecilnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas milik Soonyoung. Kemudian ia menghempaskan begitu saja kertas-kertas tersebut di meja.

"Itu semua yang bisa kutemukan di kamarku."

"Soonyoung segera menyambar kertas-kertas berharganya itu dan mengecek kelengkapannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ia tahu dokumen pentingnya sudah berada di tangannya dalam kondisi lengkap dan baik.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mengembalikan dokumen-dokumenku dengan selamat. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu Tuan..."

"Jihoon. Lee Jihoon," ucap lelaki berkaus hitam tersebut.

"Tuan Lee," ucap Soonyoung kemudian. Jihoon merasa aneh ketika ada yang memanggilnya dengan marga begitu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap formal? Panggil aku Jihoon saja," ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung lagi. Jihoon tampak menjilat bibir bawahnya—yang menurut Soonyoung itu lucu sekali—sembari mengetukkan jarinya pada meja. Soonyoung meminum _orange squash_ -nya sembari menunggu Jihoon bersuara.

"Menikah denganku."


	3. Chapter 3

"Menikah denganku," ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Me—menikah?" tanya Soonyoung dengan mata melebar. Jihoon mengangguk pasti.

"Tapi...tapi kita baru bertemu kemarin. Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku juga tidak mau sih sebenarnya. Tapi kau bisa berterima kasih dengan cara itu," jawab Jihoon.

"Tapi berterima kasih ada banyak caranya selain itu," ucap Soonyoung. Ia mulai berfikir orang di hadapannya ini sinting.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku hanya ingin cara ini sebagai bentuk terima kasihmu padaku. Lagipula kita tidak benar-benar menikah. Maksudku, ya, kita menikah resmi. Tapi itu hanya diluar saja. Kau bisa bebas menjalani hidupmu sendiri setelah menikah," jelas Jihoon. Soonyoung semakin tidak mengerti.

"Jadi kau mau menikah karena apa?" tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon kembali menghela nafas.

"Karena terpaksa. Aku harus menikah agar berhenti berlari. Setidaknya aku menikahi orang yang kupilih sendiri," ucap Jihoon.

"Kau sedang kabur dari rumah?" tanya Soonyoung yang mulai mengerti situasi. Jihoon mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidur di hotel, bukan di rumah. Aku bukan orang asli Seoul. Aku dari Busan," ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya.

"Jauh sekali! Kau datang dari ujung negara hanya untuk kabur? Maksudku, kau bisa saja pergi ke kota-kota lain di Gyeongsangnam jika hanya untuk kabur dari rumah," ucap Soonyoung.

"Kau pikir ini pertama kalinya aku kabur? Aku sudah pernah mencoba sembunyi di kota-kota dekat sana. Tapi orang itu dengan sangat mudah menemukanku. Setidaknya jika di Seoul, mungkin akan makan waktu beberapa hari. Ini hari keduaku di sini dan dia masih belum menemukanku," ucap Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya orang tuamu apa sih? Kau seperti kabur dari rentenir saja," ucap Soonyoung.

"Yang mengejarku bukan orang tuaku, tapi—"

Jihoon menggantung ucapannya. Ia terdiam sebentar karena merasa geli sekali ingin mengucapkan kata itu. Soonyoung menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Jihoon.

"Tapi?" Jihoon menghela nafas.

"Calonku. Calon suamiku," ucap Jihoon dengan mata terpejam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga terasa kuku-kukunya menggores telapak tangannya. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan geli ketika mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Ah, begitu. Dia gigih juga. Tapi jika kau menikah denganku, apa dia akan berhenti mengejarmu? Maksudku dari ceritamu itu aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu," ucap Soonyoung. Ia kembali meminum _orange squash_ -nya.

"Aku juga tidak begitu yakin. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak menikahi seseorang yang disukai sahabatku," ucap Jihoon. Bagi Soonyoung, cerita yang disampaikan orang di hadapannya ini tidak pernah membuatnya berhenti terkejut.

"Rumit juga. Tapi kau mencintainya?" tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dari balik topi hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak bercerita. Jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu kali ini, kau sudah pasti akan menikahiku?" tanya Jihoon. Soonyoung mendengus.

"Aku tidak akan kaget jika nanti orang tuamu ternyata benar-benar rentenir. Karena kau orang yang perhitungan," ucap Soonyoung. Diteguknya sisa _orange squash_ hingga habis bersih.

"Aku tidak minta banyak. Pernikahan ini hanya agar orang itu berhenti mengejarku. Lagipula jika nanti kita bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar kita cintai, kita bisa berpisah. Selama menikah, kau juga masih bisa bekerja dan sebagainya. Aku juga tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu, kecuali dalam hal tinggal bersama. Bagaimana?" ucap Jihoon.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung ingin menolak. Jujur saja ia masih baru satu tahun bekerja. Ia ingin mengembangkan kariernya terlebih dahulu. Walau tak ada masalah dengan gaji, tapi tetap saja menikah bagi Soonyoung bukan hal yang dipakai untuk main-main. Ia ingin menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya kelak. Tapi ada sisi lain di hati Soonyoung yang kasihan terhadap Jihoon. Pasti tidak nyaman dikejar terus menerus, ia tahu itu. Selain kasihan, ia juga ingin tahu seberapa sinting orang yang mengejar-ngejar Jihoon. Bagi Soonyoung, Jihoon saja sudah sinting, apalagi yang mengejarnya.

"Baiklah, kapan kita bertemu orang tuamu?"

Jihoon tersenyum miring. 

* * *

Pada akhir pekan, sesuai yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya, Soonyoung mengikuti Jihoon pulang ke Busan. Jihoon berencana mengenalkan Soonyoung pada kedua orang tuanya, sebagai calon suami tentunya. Mereka pergi menggunakan kereta dan tiba di Busan setelah kurang lebih 3 jam perjalanan. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan taxi. Setelah perjalanan sekitar 15 menit, mereka tiba di depan rumah Jihoon. Jihoon segera turun meninggalkan Soonyoung dan koper-koper mereka.

Soonyoung sendiri langsung membayar ongkos taxi dan mengambil dua koper di bagasi—satu koper miliknya dan satu lagi milik Jihoon. Kemudian dia menyusul Jihoon yang tengah berpelukan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya. Dugaan sementara Soonyoung, wanita itu adalah Nyonya Lee alias ibu Jihoon. Ketika Soonyoung mendekat, wanita tersebut menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

" _Eomma_ , ini Soonyoung," ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung yang merasa sedang diperkenalkan, segera membungkuk hormat.

"Perkenalkan, saya Soonyoung. Saya calon suami Jihoon. Salam kenal," ucap Soonyoung sopan. Membuat wanita di hadapannya itu terpaku beberapa saat.

"Jihoon-ah, apa ini betulan? Orang ini baru saja mengaku sebagai calon suamimu," ucap Nyonya Lee. Jihoon hanya megangguk lucu. Nyonyaa Lee segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya.

" _Omo omo_... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ayo masuk dulu, Sooyoung-ah. _Yeobo!_ Jihoon sudah pulang," teriak Nyonya Lee sembari masuk ke dalam rumah. Jihoon memberi isyarat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kepada Sooyoung menggunakan kepalanya. Soonyoung hanya menurut sembari tetap menyeret dua buah koper.

"Jihoon, benar itu kau?" tanya sebuah suara berat dan terdengar bijaksana. Baik Jihoon maupun Soonyoung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Seorang pria paruh baya berhidung mancung dan bermata sipit—persis Jihoon—keluar dari dalam rumah. Jihoon segera membungkuk hormat.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini hobimu jadi menghilang begitu? Mingyu sering menelepon ke rumah, bertanya apa kau sudah pulang," ucap Tuan Lee sembar menatap anaknya yang baru saja kembali di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Mingyu. Aku sudah punya calonku sendiri," ucap Jihoon. Walau Jihoon tidak menoleh pada Soonyoung, tetapi Soonyoung merasa ucapan Jihoon barusan ditujukan padanya—iyalah, siapa lagi? Tuan Lee tampak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Soonyoung.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tuan Lee dengan lembut, namun Soonyoung bisa merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa dari kalimatnya. Seolah menyelediki Soonyoung dari luar hingga dalam. Membuat tenggorokan Soonyoung menjadi kering, namun ia tidak boleh terlihat gugup. Ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan seharusnya ia siap. Seharusnya.

Sayangnya ia tidak menambahkan calon mertua yang mengintimidasi dalam persiapannya.

"A—Perkenalkan, nama saya Soonyoung. Saya dari Seoul," ucap Soonyoung sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. Membuat Tuan Lee berdeham.

"Seoul? Kau bekerja di sana?" tanya Tuan Lee lagi. Kali ini sembari berjalan menuju sofa. Soonyoung mengikuti pergerakan Tuan Lee melalui ekor matanya.

"Ya, saya bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan C," jawab Soonyoung lagi. Ia bisa melihat Tuan Lee duduk di sofa sembari menghela nafas.

"Kau kenal Jihoon dari mana?" tanya Tuan Lee. Untuk pertanyaan ini, ia sudah menyiapkannya jawabannya dengan Jihoon.

"Kami bertemu sebulan yang lalu saat saya dan teman-teman sekantor pergi ke Busan," ucap Soonyoung. Tuan Lee tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau sudah sangat yakin ingin menikahi anakku padahal baru kenal sebulan. Apa aku harus lebih percaya padamu daripada dengan Mingyu yang mengenal Jihoon lebih lama?" tanya Tuan Lee.

Lagi-lagi, ini bukan hal yang dipersiapkan oleh Soonyoung. Ia hanya terdiam.

" _Abeoji_ lebih ingin aku bahagia dengan Soonyoung atau hidup menderita dengan tiang listrik itu?" tanya Jihoon sengit. Tuan Lee menghela nafas.

"Apa kau tidak bahagia jika dengan Mingyu, Jihoon-ah?" tanya Tuan Lee.

"Tentu tidak! Mana bisa aku bahagia dengan tiang listrik itu. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya," ucap Jihoon. Tuan Lee kembali menghela nafas.

"Jadi kau akan bahagia jika menikah dengan laki-laki hamster ini? Dia sepertinya tidak bisa diandalkan," ucap Tuan Lee sembari mengamati Soonyoung dari ekor matanya. Sial! Kalau bukan karena berpura-pura, ingin rasanya Soonyoung mengumpat. Ia merasa sangat direndahkan dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Tentu saja!" seru Jihoon.

Soonyoung bisa menyimpulkan keluarga ini memang benar-benar sinting! Oke, sinting mungkin kata yang terlalu kasar. Mereka hanya keras kepala satu sama lain. Soonyoung seharusnya juga menyiapkan diri untuk tidak terkejut untuk fakta satu ini. Karena ia tahu buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Anaknya keras kepala, harusnya ia sudah siap orang tuanya juga begitu.

Tapi jawaban Jihoon tadi membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Apakah begini rasanya ketika kau diperjuangkan oleh orang lain?

Ah tidak tidak! Ini hanya sandiwara. Jangan terlalu terbawa suasana, pikir Soonyoung. Ia hanya harus menghampakan perasaannya ketika sandiwara ini berlangsung. Ya, begitu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi demi kebahagiaanmu, aku tidak akan memaksakan dirimu menikah dengan Mingyu. Sampaikan perasaanmu pada Mingyu dengan benar, Jihoon-ah. Dia mungkin akan sedikit sakit hati mendengarnya," ucap Tuan Lee. Soonyoung menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Jadi...sudah? Ia sudah mendapat restu?

Tuan Lee bangkit dari sofa dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar di rumah tersebut. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon setelah kepergian calon mertuanya itu.

"Apa aku sudah dapat restu?" tanya Soonyoung dengan wajah bodohnya. Jihoon menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum kemudian mendekati Soonyoung.

"Sudah, sayang," ucap Jihoon sembari mencubit pinggang Soonyoung. Bukan, bukan cubitan mesra untuk main-main. Tapi benar-benar cubitan kecil yang perih dan membuat Soonyoung menjerit.

"ARGH—sakit!"

Jihoon masih tersenyum. Tapi bagi Soonyoung, senyumnya kali ini lebih seram daripada tatapan matanya ketika marah.

"Bisa kau berhenti tersenyum? Itu seram," ucap Soonyoung pelan. Membuahkan sebuah cubitan kecil lagi di pinggangnya.

.

.

.

 _ **HAAAI... Terima kasih banget buat yang udah review. Kupikir cerita ini bakal tenggelam gitu aja di ffn, tapi ternyata ada juga yang baca :'**_

 _ **Aku bakal berusaha bikin cerita ini semenarik mungkin. Maaf kalau mungkin bahasanya ga sebagus penulis lain, udah lama banget ga nulis dan cuma jadi pembaca hehe.. Aku sayang kalian semua yang baca ff ini :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Kudengar Jihoon sudah pulang. Di mana dia?" tanya seseorang berpostur tinggi dan berkulit cokelat. Ia tidak sendiri. Seseorang bermata rubah dan berkulit putih mengekor di belakangnya. Nyonya Lee tersenyum.

"Dia masih tidur di kamarnya. Karena kalian kemari, bisa sekalian bangunkan anak itu?" tanya Nyonya Lee sembari meletakkan beberapa piring di meja makan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pria bertubuh tinggi itu segera menuju kamar Jihoon yang berada di lantai dua. Pria bermata rubah itu pun mengekorinya.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu buru-buru menuju salah satu pintu di lantai dua. Pintu yang ia sudah sangat tahu bahwa itu adalah pintu kamar Jihoon. Ia menarik kenop dan mendorong pintu dengan tidak sabar. Ketika pintu terbuka, tampak seseorang bertubuh mungil masih nyaman tidur sambil memeluk sebuah guling. Pria kecil itu tampak tidak terganggu dengan suara langkah kaki yang cukup keras mendekatinya.

"Jihoon-ah," panggil si pria bertubuh tinggi. Jihoon masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"JIHOON-AH!" panggilnya lagi. Kali ini suaranya naik beberapa tingkat. Jihoon hanya menautkan kedua alisnya dan membalik posisi tidurnya.

"Sudah, biarkan dia tidur dulu. Dia pasti masih lelah." Kali ini si pria bermata rubah yang berbicara. Ia menyentuh pundak pria bertubuh tinggi dengan lembut, yang langsung disentak oleh si pemilik bahu tersebut. Pria bermata rubah menghela nafas, sudah biasa.

"Jihoon-ah, bangun. Kau kemana saja selama hampir seminggu ini? Aku tidak menemukanmu di mana pun! Kau tidak tahu aku bingung sekali, hah?"

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu mengoceh tanpa henti. Tapi balasan yang ia dapat hanya erangan Jihoon yang terdengar kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"JIHOON-AH!" teriak pria bertubuh tinggi itu sekali lagi. Nihil, Jihoon masih bertahan untuk tetap tidur.

Saking sibuknya membentaki Jihoon, pria bertubuh tinggi itu tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang baru saja selesai mandi, menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk sembari menatap drama pagi hari di hadapannya.

 _Jadi ini orang yang lebih sinting daripada Jihoon? Lalu yang di belakangnya itu siapa?_

Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang di belakang pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, pria bermata rubah itu pun menyadari kehadiran Soonyoung. Kedua orang itu saling menatap dan hanya mengerjap. Soonyoung berhenti menggosok-gosok rambutnya, begitu pula pria bermata rubah itu berhenti bergerak.

"Wonwoo?" tanya Soonyoung. Pria bermata rubah yang dipanggil Wonwoo itu hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Sooyoung-ssi. Apa kabar?" tanyanya. Soonyoung juga ikut tersenyum kecut.

"Baik," jawab Soonyoung. Kemudian mereka terdiam. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menyadari ada atmosfer tidak nyaman di belakangnya. Ia menoleh pada Wonwoo, kemudian pada Soonyoung.

"Kau siapa?" tanya pria bertubuh tinggi itu pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria bertubuh tinggi yang ia cap sinting itu.

"Aku? Soonyoung," ucap Soonyoung enteng. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kau itu siapanya Ji—"

"Aku calon suaminya," potong Soonyoung cepat. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut terdiam—kecuali Jihoon yang kembali mengubah posisi tidurnya. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu terkekeh kemudian. Ia menatap Soonyoung remeh.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ bercanda," ucap pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Soonyoung dengan cueknya masuk ke dalam kamar sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Tanya sendiri Jihoon jika tidak percaya," ucap Soonyoung sembari berjalan menuju ranjang yang ditempati Jihoon. Kemudian ia duduk di sisi lain ranjang sembari mengecek ponselnya yang masih di _charge_.

Di tengah-tengah keterkejutan itu, Jihoon menggeliat. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Yang ia lihat pertama kali ketika membuka mata adalah sosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang ia hindari selama ini. Membuat _mood_ paginya berantakan dan matanya menyipit tak suka.

"Kau ngapain di sini?" tanya Jihoon sebal. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menghela nafas.

"Aku khawatir padamu. Kau hilang hampir seminggu. Sudah kucari di dekat-dekat sini tapi tidak ketemu. Kau kali ini kabur kemana, hah?" tanya pria bertubuh tinggi itu berturut-turut. Membuat kepala Jihoon sakit.

"Seoul," jawab Jihoon ringkas. Ia berbalik memunggungi pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Seoul?" ulang pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ya, untuk menemui pacarku," ucap Jihoon lagi.

"Pacar?!" tanya pria bertubuh tinggi itu semakin tidak percaya. Ia menatap Soonyoung yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri, itu pacarku," jawab Jihoon enteng sembari menunjuk punggung Soonyoung dengan telunjuknya.

Kemudian ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Soonyoung yang basah. Dilingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang hingga perut Soonyoung. Kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, seperti koala menempel pada pohon.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Soonyoung sembari masih menatap ponselnya. Tangan kirinya tergerak untuk mengelus punggung tangan Jihoon yang berada di perutnya.

"Ng~" jawab Jihoon hanya dengan erangan. Sungguh pasangan yang manis sekali.

"Kau belajar sandiwara dari mana, Jihoon-ah?" tanya pria bertubuh tinggi itu dengan nada mengejek. Baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya pacar. Kau bayar berapa orang ini untuk berpura-pura? Ya, manusia hamster! Kau dibayar berapa oleh Jihoon untuk berpura-pura?" tanya pria bertubuh tinggi itu sengit. Soonyoung ingin menjawab, tetapi didahului oleh Jihoon yang mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Ia menoleh pada pria bertubuh tinggi itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ya, Kim Mingyu! Bisa tidak kau keluar saja dan jangan mengganggu kami?" ucap Jihoon dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum mendapatkan penjelasan soal ini," ucap pria yang bernama Kim Mingyu itu. Jihoon menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal.

"Penjelasan apa yang kau inginkan? Penjelasan kalau aku akan menikah?" tanya Jihoon. Sementara itu, Soonyoung akhirnya selesai dengan urusan ponselnya dan meletakkan benda persegi panjang itu kembali ke meja. Ia memilih untuk tidak menoleh kepada orang-orang yang sedang berdebat itu dan menatap dinding kamar Jihoon.

"Kau akan menikah, Jihoon-ie?" tanya Wonwoo ragu. Soonyoung bisa mendengar suara berat dan lembut laki-laki itu. Membuatnya kembali mengelus punggung tangan Jihoon yang masih bertengger di perutnya. Mengenyahkan perasaan tidak nyaman ketika kembali mendengar suara Wonwoo yang sudah lama tak ia dengar.

"Eung, dengan Soonyoung. Secepatnya," ucap Jihoon singkat, padat, dan mudah dimengerti.

Kecuali untuk orang bernama Kim Mingyu di sana.

"Kau bercanda, iya kan?" tanya Mingyu. Jihoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan 'apa-aku-terlihat-bercanda-sekarang?'. Mingyu menangkap arti tatapan itu dengan baik. Ia terdiam.

"Ayahmu sudah merestui?" tanya Mingyu. Nada bicaranya mulai melunak. Jihoon hanya mengangguk.

Mingyu tidak bicara lagi setelah itu. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tersebut. Wonwoo yang bingung pun berpamitan dan kembali mengekori Mingyu.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Soonyoung-ssi," begitu isi pamitan Wonwoo. Membuat Soonyoung menghela nafas berat. Jihoon yang menyadarinya, menatap punggung Soonyoung yang terbalut kaus putih.

"Kau kenal Wonwoo?" tanya Jihoon kemudian. Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Hubungan kalian sepertinya tidak bagus," ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung tertawa pelan.

"Setidaknya pernah bagus," sahut Soonyoung yang masih setiap menatap dinding kamar Jihoon. Jihoon melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Soonyoung. Kemudian ia berguling ke sisi ranjang yang lain dan segera turun dari ranjang.

"Aku mau mandi. Tunggu aku jika mau sarapan," ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya mengangguk kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Membiarkan pikirannya menerawang menembus langit-langit. Kembali pada saat ia masih SMA.

Saat ia masih berteman dengan Wonwoo, Jun, Seungchol, Dokyeom, dan Seungkwan. Sebenarnya Soonyoung masih berteman dengan yang lain, apalagi Seungchol—kalian masih ingat kan mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama. Namun beberapa saat sebelum lulus SMA, Soonyoung tidak lagi berteman dengan Wonwoo. Mereka menjadi asing satu sama lain—yang saat itu sempat membuat Seungkwan dan Dokyeom bingung. Seungchol dan Jun yang segera paham situasi, memilih untuk tidak ikut campur saat itu. Membiarkan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berada dalam lingkaran yang sama, tapi dengan rasa yang berbeda.

Kemudian mereka berpisah. Wonwoo dan Jun memilih untuk kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing. Dokyeom yang sudah menjadi _trainee_ di salah satu agensi besar, melanjutkan masa _trainee_ -nya dengan damai. Seungkwan memilih untuk mengambil jurusan pariwisata di Seoul dan kuliah setahun di sana. Kemudian ia kembali ke Jeju untuk menjadi pemandu wisata sekaligus menemani ibunya. Hanya Seungchol dan Soonyoung yang mengambil manajemen kemudian lulus dan bekerja di tempat yang sama lagi.

Kembali mengingat semua itu, membuat Soonyoung tersenyum. Pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo hari ini membuatnya ingin bertemu teman-temannya lagi. Berkumpul lagi seperti saat SMA, membuat keributan ketika makan, pergi berwisata bersama, dan lainnya. Ia ingin, tapi apakah tidak akan canggung setelah lama tidak bertemu? Baru Wonwoo saja ia sudah canggung luar biasa, bagaimana dengan yang lain?

 _Tapi kan Wonwoo berbeda. Dia selalu berbeda._

Soonyoung menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Hampir tertidur ketika akhirnya Jihoon selesai mandi dan kembali masuk ke kamar. Soonyoung merubah posisinya jadi duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur. Dan ia menyesali perbuatannya itu.

Karena Jihoon masuk ke kamar dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya dan hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Aku tahu ini kamarmu, tapi bisakah kau ingat ada orang lain di sini?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kenapa? Kau tergoda? Kalau tergoda, ingatlah kalau aku ini orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Nanti nafsumu juga turun-turun sendiri," ucap Jihoon sembari membuka lemari dan memilih pakaian yang akan ia pakai. Soonyoung menghela nafas.

"Kalau yang kau bicarakan itu benar, maka seseorang bernama Mingyu tadi pasti sudah berhenti mengejarmu," ucap Soonyoung. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cara berulang kali meninju pelan tempat tidur Jihoon. Ia melakukan itu karena ia sempat melihat Jihoon akan melepaskan handuk yang dipakainya.

"Aku sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa Mingyu tetap mengejarku. Padahal aku sudah bersikap sangat menyebalkan padanya," ucap Jihoon sembari memakai celana pendek.

 _Karena dia itu sinting! Sama sepertimu._

Soonyoung ingin menyuarakan pemikirannya itu, namun ia tahan karena tak ingin mendapat pukulan dari Jihoon. Ia memilih turun dari tempat tidur dan menoleh pada Jihoon yang hendak memakai kaus bergaris kuning-biru.

"Karena cinta itu kebanyakan buta. Kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, akan sulit melihat keburukan orang tersebut daripada kebaikannya. Kalaupun ia melihat keburukannya, ia pasti berusaha mengubah keburukan tersebut atau malah mengabaikannya," ucap Soonyoung. Jihoon tersenyum miring.

"Kau terdengar seperti orang yang berpengalaman," ucap Jihoon sembari membenarkan ujung kausnya. Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Oh ya, berhenti ganti baju di depanku kalau kau masih ingin selamat, oke?" ucap Soonyoung sembari menunjuk Jihoon dengan telunjuknya.

"Nafsu bisa datang kapan saja, kau harus tahu itu," lanjut Soonyoung. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Jihoon. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang terdiam di depan lemarinya.

"Hamster mesum," decih Jihoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah kunjungan Soonyoung di rumah Jihoon selama akhir pekan, Soonyoung pamit untuk kembali ke Seoul dan bekerja. Kemudian di akhir pekan selanjutnya, Soonyoung datang dengan kedua orang tuanya untuk melamar Jihoon sekaligus menetapkan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Jihoon senang dengan datangnya lamaran ini. Karena semakin cepat ia menikah, semakin cepat ia lolos dari gangguan si tiang Mingyu. Dengan begitu, ia takkan merasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya, Wonwoo, karena si tiang listrik itu malah mengejarnya dan mengabaikan Wonwoo yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Wonwoo, Jihoon jadi penasaran hubungan seperti apa yang pernah dijalin oleh Soonyoung dan Wonwoo dulu. Ia melihat gelagat aneh pada Soonyoung ketika Wonwoo datang minggu lalu. Karena kunjungan Soonyoung kali ini hanya sebentar, maka setelah kepulangan Soonyoung, ia memilih untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya itu di rumahnya. Rumah Jihoon dan Wonwoo berjarak cukup jauh, maka dari itu Jihoon memilih untuk menggunakan sepeda.

"Yo, Wonu," ucap Jihoon sesampainya ia di kamar Wonwoo. Yang disapa sedang duduk di tempat tidur dan asyik dengan ponselnya—yang bisa Jihoon tebak kesibukan itu adalah sibuk bermain _game._ Jihoon tidak peduli dan langsung masuk ke kamar Wonwoo dan duduk di kursi belajar milik sahabatnya itu. Ia membuka-buka beberapa buku milik Wonwoo. Rata-rata buku tersebut adalah buku cerita atau mewarnai. Tak heran, karena Wonwoo adalah seorang guru di salah satu PAUD dekat rumahnya.

"Oh, Jihoon-ie. Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo setelah selesai memainkan _game_ di ponselnya. Jihoon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca—ia bolak-balik lebih tepatnya.

"Kau kenal Soonyoung?" tanya Jihoon _to the point_. Wonwoo tampak terkejut—terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit melebar—kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Pernah kenal. Dia teman SMA-ku. Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia merasa tak nyaman hanya dengan mendengar nama Soonyoung disebut. Rasanya sudah lama sejak gelenyar aneh itu hadir dan Wonwoo merasa seperti kembali ke masa-masa SMA-nya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jihoon. Ia berusaha mengorek lebih dalam karena melihat gelagat Wonwoo sama anehnya dengan Soonyoung minggu kemarin.

"Apa kau cemburu karena aku teman SMA calon suamimu?" tanya Wonwoo, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jihoon mendecih.

"Untuk apa. Masa lalu ya masa lalu. Lagipula semuanya hanya bohongan kok," ucap Jihoon. Wonwoo menyipitkan mata.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon berdiri dari kursi dan segera melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

"Aku dan Soonyoung. Semuanya bohong," ucap Jihoon. Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari Jihoon yang sedang menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Kami baru bertemu ketika aku kabur ke Seoul. Dia menolongku sampai ke hotel. Setelah dia pergi, aku mulai berfikir 'kenapa tidak kumanfaatkan saja?' Jadi kami membuat kesepakatan dan begitulah," ucap Jihoon sembari menatap langit-langit kamar Wonwoo.

"Kalian tidak akan benar-benar menikah? Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo yang masih belum lepas dari keterkejutannya. Ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya punya ide segila itu. Jihoon menoleh padanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri Mingyu selalu berusaha mengajakku menikah. Itu sangat mengganggu. Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari teman. Sementara kau menyukainya, bukan? Aku ingin agar terbebas dari Mingyu sekaligus agar Mingyu mulai melirikmu. Aku kasihan padamu, Wonwoo-ya," ucap Jihoon. Wonwoo tersenyum miris. Ia mulai berfikir apakah ia semenyedihkan itu? Hingga Jihoon pun merasa kasihan padanya.

"Walau kau menikah, belum tentu Mingyu akan melirikku, Jihoon-ie. Aku hanya debu di matanya. Tidak, bahkan mungkin lebih kecil dari debu. Aku tidak terlihat," ucap Wonwoo. Setelah berkata begitu, Wonwoo yakin ia benar-benar menyedihkan. Jihoon menepuk-nepuk paha Wonwoo, berusaha menguatkannya.

"Kau terlalu pesimis, Wonwoo-ya," ucap Jihoon.

"Realistis lebih tepatnya," ucap Wonwoo. Jihoon bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau hanya belum mencoba. Setelah aku menikah, ajak si tiang listrik itu mabuk dan minta dia untuk menikahimu. Dia tidak akan menolak, aku jamin," ucap Jihoon. Wonwoo tertawa.

"Kau gila," ucap Wonwoo. Jihoon hanya terkekeh.

"Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau yakin kau hanya teman SMA-nya?" tanya Jihoon. Wonwoo ingin merutuki sifat Jihoon yang tidak mudah melupakan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, tanya sendiri pada Soonyoung. Aku rasa, semua ini lebih baik dijelaskan olehnya," ucap Wonwoo. Jihoon menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya aku malas sih mau tanya, tapi ya sudah lah. Oh ya, seminggu ini aku tidak melihat Mingyu. Di mana dia?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kau mencarinya setelah sudah mencampakkannya? Kejam sekali," canda Wonwoo. Jihoon mendengus.

"Aku hanya khawatir menjadi tersangka jika dia bunuh diri karena patah hati," ucap Jihoon. Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Dia baik—sepertinya. Beberapa kali aku berpapasan ketika keluar di malam hari. Ia tampak lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai asisten lab," ucap Wonwoo. Jihoon mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau tidak ingin menemaniku bertemu dengannya hari ini?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya. Jihoon kembali mengangguk.

"Walau aku membencinya, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan yang buruk sebagai teman. Kau mau menemaniku ke rumahnya kan?" tanya Jihoon lagi. Wonwoo berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Sebenarnya terasa sakit ketika Mingyu bertemu dengan Jihoon, karena eksistensi Wonwoo di antara mereka semakin dipertanyakan. Ia ada tapi tidak ada.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" 

* * *

"Ngapain kau ke sini?"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Mingyu ketika melihat Jihoon dan Wonwoo di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Bukankah kau harusnya bertanya kabar terlebih dahulu? Kita tidak bertemu hampir seminggu," ucap Jihoon. Mingyu tertawa mengejek.

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi peduli? Baru merasakan kehilangan, hah?" tanya Mingyu. Jihoon menghela nafas.

"Tadinya aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku sudah punya pacar. Tapi sepertinya kau sendiri tidak butuh. Aku pulang saja," ucap Jihoon sembari menuntun sepedanya. Mingyu segera mencekal tangan Jihoon.

"Ayo masuk," ucap Mingyu kemudian melepaskan cekalan tangannya. Jihoon menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Wonwoo dan memberikan instruksi dengan kepalanya agar Wonwoo juga ikut masuk.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo meninggalkan sepeda mereka di halaman rumah Mingyu. Kemudian menyusul Mingyu yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah dan mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu. Rumah Mingyu tampak sepi seperti biasa. Mingyu hanyalah anak tunggal sementara kedua orang tuanya bekerja di Seoul. Menurut penuturan Mingyu pada Jihoon, ia sudah berulang kali diajak ke Seoul. Namun Mingyu menolak keras karena ia ingin hidup di Busan. Selain karena pekerjaan, Mingyu ingin hidup dekat dengan Jihoon. Sebuah alasan yang sebentar lagi tidak bisa digunakan Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Mingyu sembari membawa sebuah nampan berisi satu _pitcher_ jus jeruk dan tiga buah gelas. Ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin minta maaf," ucap Jihoon santai. Mingyu kembali tertawa mengejek.

"Butuh seminggu ya untuk minta maaf?" tanya Mingyu sembari menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas-gelas tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan menghindariku habis-habisan setelah itu. Aku pikir tidak akan sesakit itu," ucap Jihoon. Mingyu yang baru saja selesai menuang jus jeruk memincingkan matanya kepada Jihoon.

"Tidak sesakit itu? Waa sungguh luar biasa kau, Lee Jihoon. Mana ada yang tidak sakit hati jika mendadak pujaan hatinya bilang akan menikah. Tidak peduli itu sungguhan atau tidak," ucap Mingyu. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas sofa.

"Tidak hanya kau yang sakit hati di sini. Wonwoo juga," ucap Jihoon sembari mengambil segelas jus jeruk. Wonwoo merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh ke arah Jihoon.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang aku tidak mencintainya," ucap Mingyu. Ia menunjuk Wonwoo menggunakan dagunya, tapi matanya tidak melirik Wonwoo sama sekali. Wonwoo tersenyum kecut, Mingyu bahkan tidak mau menoleh padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak dianggap oleh pujaan hatinya sendiri.

"Aku bahkan selalu bilang padamu aku tidak mencintaimu. Bukankah kalian sama saja jadinya?" ucap Jihoon setelah meneguk jus jeruk.

"Setidaknya dia tidak kutinggal menikah," ucap Mingyu.

"Kalau aku mengiyakan permintaanmu untuk menikah, akan sama jadinya," balas Jihoon tak mau kalah.

"Kalau, Jihoon-ah. Itu hanya perumpamaan. Tapi dalam kasusku, itu kenyataan," jawab Mingyu sengit. Jihoon menghela nafas.

"Berhentilah, Mingyu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima perasaanmu. Cobalah menoleh Wonwoo dan terima perasaannya, oke?" tanya Jihoon dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Mingyu menatapnya sengit.

"Sebenarnya kau kesini untuk minta maaf atau memaksaku mencintai orang di sebelahmu?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa semakin _insecure_ karena Mingyu bahkan tak mau menyebut namanya.

"Keduanya," jawab Jihoon enteng. Ia kembali meneguk jus jeruk di gelasnya.

"Pulanglah. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi untuk permintaan kedua, sepertinya aku tidak bisa," ucap Mingyu. Jihoon menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Bukannya jawaban untuk yang kedua seharusnya 'aku akan berusaha'?" tanya Jihoon. Kini Mingyu yang menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Yang punya perasaan kau atau aku sih?" tanya Mingyu kesal. Jihoon menghela nafas dan meletakkan gelas berisi jus yang tinggal sedikit.

"Sepertinya percuma saja bicara denganmu sekarang. Selama aku sudah dimaafkan, berarti urusanku sudah beres di sini," ucapnya sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau ikut aku pulang atau tetap bertahan di sini?" tanya Jihoon sembari menoleh pada Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam saja. Wonwoo jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh? A—aku ikut pulang sa—"

"Kau di sini. Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan," potong Mingyu cepat. Membuat Jihoon dan Wonwoo menoleh padanya. Jihoon kembali menatap Wonwoo yang masih tampak terkejut.

"Sepertinya akan ada kabar bagus buatmu. Aku tinggal pulang dulu ya," ucap Jihoon. Ia menepuk-nepuk paha Wonwoo sembari berdiri. Kemudian ia keluar dari rumah Mingyu dan pulang ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu berdua.

"Jadi, Wonwoo. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Mingyu sembari menatap Wonwoo tepat di kedua bola matanya. Membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah.

"Eum...itu..."

.

.

 _ **Hai lagi buat semua hehe... Maafkan aku sempet menghilang, seminggu kemarin sibuk banget astaga ㅠㅠ**_ _ **Mulai dari psikotest volunteer asian games sampe cari subjek buat ngambil data /sigh. Minggu ini kayaknya juga masih sibuk, karena masih cari subjek lagi. Jadi mohon pengertiannya yaa.. Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin ngasih review. Walau gak aku balesin, aku selalu baca dan aku seneng responnya positif. Terima kasiiih banget. Ketjup jauh dari Jihoon buat semuanya :* /apasih**_

 _ **Ya gitu aja sih author notes-nya. Hehe...maaf ya ga penting. Aku akan berusaha update tapi ga janji bisa cepet. Maafkan aku :')**_


	6. chapter 6

Setelah menetapkan tanggal pernikahan, Jihoon jadi sering pergi ke Seoul. Kedua keluarga sepakat pernikahan dilangsungkan di Seoul, sehingga Jihoon yang harus bolak-balik pergi Busan-Seoul. Dia membantu Soonyoung dan keluarganya menyiapkan pernikahan mulai dari pakaian, tempat, hingga undangan. Sebenarnya tak banyak yang mereka undang. Hanya kerabat dan beberapa teman dekat. Yang penting sah, kata Tuan Lee yang kemudian disetujui oleh keluarga Kwon waktu itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal undangan, ketika undangan sudah jadi, Jihoon bertugas memberikan undangan itu kepada orang-orang yang diundang di Busan—termasuk Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Wonwoo menerimanya dengan bahagia dan mengatakan dengan pasti bahwa ia akan datang. Sementara ketika Mingyu melihat Jihoon membawa undangan di tangannya, ia langsung berkata takkan datang dan tidak mau menerima undangan tersebut. Bahkan ia tak mempersilahkan Jihoon masuk ke rumahnya—Jihoon juga tidak peduli sih.

Sementara itu, Soonyoung mengambil kesempatan ini sebagai ajang reuni dirinya dengan teman-teman SMA-nya. Ia mengirim undangan tersebut ke _group chat_ yang berisi teman-teman SMA-nya itu. Beberapa saat setelah mengirim undangan itu, Jun segera mengirimkan _screenshot_ bukti pembelian tiket pesawat dari Cina. Disusul oleh bukti pembelian tiket pesawat dari Jeju yang dikirim oleh Seungkwan. Sementara itu, Seokmin yang sudah debut menjadi penyanyi berkata ia akan berusaha mengosongkan jadwalnya hari itu.

Tanpa terasa, sebulan berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari di mana Soonyoung dan Jihoon melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Mereka berdua sudah berdiri di altar, sedang menyimak ucapan pendeta. Pasangan itu tampak serasi—Soonyoung dengan setelan jas hitamnya dan Jihoon dengan setekan jas abu-abunya. Mereka saling menatap sembari tersenyum penuh arti. Tentu saja, dengan beberapa kali latihan sebelumnya. Akting mereka cukup bagus karena mampu mengelabuhi siapa saja yang datang di sana, kecuali Wonwoo yang sudah tahu.

Setelah mendengar ucapan pendeta yang panjang, mereka berdua mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati. Dengan disaksikan seluruh undangan yang hadir, mereka mengucapkannya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sembari berpegangan tangan mesra. Sekali lagi, ini hanyalah akting belaka. Soonyoung merasa berdosa, tapi sudah kepalang tanggung. Ia sudah mengikuti sandiwara ini terlalu jauh.

Setelah Soonyoung sibuk dengan rasa berdosa yang mengiringinya selama mengucapkan janji suci, tibalah saatnya yang belum ia latih dengan Jihoon.

 _Wedding kiss_.

Ia melihat Jihoon menunduk ketika pendeta berkata, "Sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu."

Soonyoung tersenyum canggung melihatnya. Oke, dia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi yang pasti, saat _wedding kiss_ kau berciuman di bibir, bukan? Maka dengan sebelah tangannya, Soonyoung menarik dagu Jihoon agar wajahnya menatap pada Soonyoung. Mereka sempat melakukan kontak mata sesaat sebelum Soonyoung tersenyum dan berkata,

" _Saranghae_."

Lalu Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jihoon. Kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jihoon. Jihoon terbelalak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel pada bibirnya. Satu hari pada musim semi itu, akhirnya Jihoon tahu rasanya dicium untuk pertama kalinya. Rasanya seperti perutmu diaduk dan peredaranmu menjadi terlalu lancar di bagian pipi. Menciptakan semburat merah di sana.

Soonyoung yang hanya mengecup—baginya itu tadi hanya kecupan—kemudian melihat ekspresi Jihoon ketika ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jihoon. Lelaki pendek di hadapannya itu tampak menunduk malu-malu seperti gadis yang baru saja merasakan ciuman pertama. Semburat merah di pipinya membuat Soonyoung gemas, ingin mengecup di bagian itu juga. Tapi ia tahan dan hanya tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang sedang meliriknya.

Setelah janji suci diucapkan, sekarang saatnya pesta yang sesungguhnya. Semuanya berbahagia atas bersatunya dua manusia yang terlihat saling mencintai. Mereka menikmati _garden party_ yang diadakan untuk pesta pernikahan Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Dengan bunga sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya, mereka menikmati makanan dan minuman yang sudah disediakan. Soonyoung sendiri tampak sibuk mengenalkan Jihoon pada teman-teman SMA-nya yang sedang berkumpul bersama.

"Dia imut. Kenapa sih dunia tidak adil sekali?" tanya Jun dengan wajah sedih yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Apanya yang tidak adil? Kau kan tampan. Masa tidak ada yang tertarik sama sekali?" tanya Seungchol. Jun menghela nafas sembari menatap kosong tanah rerumputan di bawahnya.

"Ada sih. Tapi aku kan sukanya sama Minghao. Kenapa dia jual mahal sekali?" tanya Jun, entah pada siapa. Teman-temannya juga tidak tahu Minghao itu siapa.

"Kau pikir mudah mendapatkan Jihoon-ie? Dia ahli mencubit dan marah. Butuh kesabaran luar bia—ARGH!"

Belum selesai Soonyoung bicara, Jihoon sudah mencubitnya di pinggang. Kebiasaan Jihoon jika Soonyoung mulai berceloteh tidak penting atau bersikap bodoh.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan?" ucap Soonyoung. Teman-temannya hanya tertawa.

"Oh iya, aku sudah dengar album pertamamu. _Heol_ , kau makan apa sih selama _trainee_? Suaramu luar biasa," ucap Seungkwan pada Seokmin yang sedang makan kue. Seokmin terkekeh dengan kue di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku senang ada yang mendengarkan laguku. Penjualannya belum begitu tinggi, tapi kalau temanku sendiri ada yang mendengarkan laguku, itu membuatku bahagia," ucap Seokmin sembari tersenyum hingga ujung matanya membentuk kerutan lucu.

"Oh iya, katamu kau mau bawa pacarmu yang cantik. Mana? Bohong ya?" ucap Seungkwan pada Seungchol. Seungchol yang tadinya ikut tersenyum pada Seokmin menoleh pada Seungkwan.

"Dia tadi mau ambil minuman sekalian untukku. Pasti sebentar lagi datang—Ah, itu dia! Yang rambutnya panjang dan bawa dua gelas _fruit punch_!" seru Seungchol. Semua menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Seungchol dan mendapati apa yang ia cari. Seseorang berambut panjang berwarna cokelat terang sedang memegang dua gelas _fruit punch_...

...dan ia memakai celana berwarna cokelat pastel, kemeja putih, dan _vest_ senada dengan celananya.

Iya, dia seorang laki-laki. Semua kembali menoleh kepada Seungchol dengan tatapan malas.

"Kupikir kau sudah menjadi pecinta wanita, ternyata ujung-ujungnya berbatang juga" ucap Jun. Seungchol menatap semua teman-temannya dengan heran.

"Aku tidak bilang dia perempuan kan? Aku hanya bilang dia cantik," bela Seungchol. Tepat setelah itu, pacar Seungchol yang cantik itu menghampirinya.

"Kucari kau kemana-mana. Tanganku hampir beku kedinginan memegang dua benda ini," ucap pria berambut panjang itu dengan nada sebal yang terdengar lucu. Suaranya sengau merdu yang membuat semua teman Seungchol mematung sebentar—termasuk Jihoon.

Seungchol hanya mengelus-elus rambut pacarnya yang sedang minum _fruit punch_ dengan wajah sebal. Kemudian Seungchol menoleh pada teman-temannya dengan tatapan 'apa-ku-bilang?' dan semuanya mengangguk setuju. Lalu Seungchol memindahkan tangannya pada pinggang pacarnya dan membawanya mendekat pada tubuh Seungchol.

"Semuanya kenalkan. Dia pacarku, Yoon Jeonghan. Ya, Kwon Soonyoung. Kau ingat dia kan?" tanya Seungchol. Soonyoung mengangguk sembari memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana.

"Kau _chef_ yang jadi model untuk peralatan masak kami kan, Jeonghan-ssi?" tanya Soonyoung pada Jeonghan langsung. Jeonghan yang tadinya asyik mengamati sekitar langsung menoleh pada Soonyoung. Kemudian ia membungkuk sedikit dan membetulkan rambutnya yang turun menutupi matanya.

"Benar. Aku model _chef_ bagi perusahaan C. Maaf sebelumnya, aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanya Jeonghan sopan. Membuat semua yang ada di situ menahan tawanya. Kecuali Soonyoung yang tampak tak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar ucapan Jeonghan.

"Padahal aku yang mendatangimu untuk tanda tangan kontrak. Kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?" tanya Soonyoung. Jeonghan tampak salah tingkah dan membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Ah, maaf, Tuan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak mengenalmu karena hanya sekali bertemu. Maaf sekali," ucap Jeonghan. Soonyoung mengiyakannya tanpa minat.

"Kau jangan sok kenal begitu deh. Lihat dia sangat tidak enak hati tidak mengingatmu. Padahal kau hanya mau PDKT dengannya kan?" tanya Jihoon sembari menatap Soonyoung sengit. Soonyoung balas menatapnya dengan kedua mata membulat, berusaha menyangkal.

"Waah sepertinya ada yang cemburu," ucap Seokmin. Soonyoung dan Jihoon menoleh pada Seokmin. Kemudian Soonyoung tertawa canggung sembari melakukan hal yang sama dengan Seungchol lakukan pada Jeonghan.

"Ahahaha... Dia memang sedikit pecemburu. Bukankah itu juga imut?" tanya Soonyoung. Walau tidak melihat, ia bisa menangkap tangan Jihoon yang hendak mencubit pinggangnya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Jihoon yang juga tengah menatapnya jengah. Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dilepasnya tangan Jihoon dan tangannya beralih mencolek dagu Jihoon. Yang selanjutnya dagu itu diusap kasar oleh Jihoon—walau sebenarnya Jihoon merasa sedikit deg-degan sih.

"Ya teruskan saja pasangan baru. Teruskan saja tunjukkan kemesraan kalian padaku yang masih belum bisa menaklukkan hati Minghao-ku di Cina sana. Ha-ah, aku jadi ingin segera pulang dan mengejar Minghao lagi," ucap Jun. Semua tertawa mendengarnya.

Kemudian Seungkwan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganjalnya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Wonwoo-ya? Oh iya, kau ke sini sendiri?" tanya Seungkwan. Wonwoo yang sedang menggerak-gerakkan gelasnya menoleh ke arah Seungkwan.

"Aku? Ya, aku datang sendiri," ucap Wonwoo. Soonyoung bisa merasakan ia ingin tersenyum sekaligus merasa sedih mendengar suara Wonwoo lagi.

"Kau masih suka pada "Kimchi" yang sering kau ceritakan saat SMA?" tanya Seungkwan lagi.

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar panggilan Seungkwan pada Mingyu. Itu adalah panggilan plesetan untuk Mingyu dari teman-temannya pada saat SMA.

Dulu Wonwoo tak mau menyebutkan nama Mingyu, jadi ia hanya menyebutkan marganya saja. Karena Mingyu sering dipanggil Kim-ssi oleh teman-teman Wonwoo, lama-lama mereka berusaha membuatnya lucu dengan memplesetkannya menjadi Kimchi.

Melihat wajah Wonwoo yang bahagia ketika bahasan tentang Mingyu muncul, Soonyoung merasa dadanya sesak.

"Tentu. Aku masih menyukainya sampai sekarang. Kami juga akan segera menyusul Soonyoung dan Jihoon," ucap Wonwoo. Semua terdengar ber-oh ria, kecuali Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Mereka melebarkan matanya sembari menatap Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau akan menikah dengan si tiang listrik itu? Kapan?" tanya Jihoon. Kini, semua teman Soonyoung menatap pada Jihoon kaget.

"Kau kenal Wonwoo?" tanya Seokmin pada Jihoon. Jihoon menoleh padanya dan mengangguk.

"Ya, dia temanku sejak kecil. Beserta Kimchi yang kalian sebutkan itu," jelas Jihoon enteng.

Semua tampak seperti penonton drama yang melihat adegan tak bisa dipercaya. Sementara Soonyoung diam saja. Ia mulai lelah mendengar percakapan tentang Mingyu, seseorang yang disukai Wonwoo dan menyukai Jihoon. Ia mulai tak suka dengan sosok Mingyu.

"Whoa, aku merinding. Dunia ini terlalu sempit," ucap Jun. Yang lain mengiyakan.

"Tunggu, berarti ketika Wonwoo sekolah di Seoul, yang di Busan hanya kau dan Kimchi? Oho.. Apa kalian tidak pernah saling jatuh cinta?" tanya Seungkwan iseng.

Kali ini giliran Wonwoo yang merasakan dadanya sesak. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak perlu cemburu pada Jihoon. Karena sahabatnya satu itu selalu berkata tidak pernah menyukai Mingyu dan tidak akan pernah. Ia juga sudah melihat sendiri Jihoon tak pernah menaruh perhatian, apalagi perasaan pada Mingyu. Namun tak jarang Wonwoo merasa iri pada Jihoon yang selalu bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari pujaan hatinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik. Dia bukan tipeku," ucap Jihoon enteng.

"Sungguh? Wah, aku mulai bisa membayangkan tampang dari seorang Kimchi ini. Pasti kebanyakan adalah kebalikan dari Soonyoung," ucap Seungkwan. Soonyoung menoleh padanya.

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku?" tanya Soonyoung. Ia mengikuti percakapan sedari tadi tetapi rasanya ia mengalami miskomunikasi barusan.

"Kata Jihoon-ssi Kimchi ini bukan tipenya. Karena kau suami Jihoon-ssi, berarti kau tipenya. Tinggal balik saja ciri-cirimu dan _viola!_ Ketemu deh ciri-ciri si Kimchi ini. Aku bisa membayangkan dia adalah seorang pria keren, tampan, dan tinggi. Benar kan?" tanya Seungkwan. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Memangnya aku tidak seperti itu?" tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon memutar matanya malas, bersiap untuk mencubit pinggang Soonyoung lagi.

"Memang kau pernah lihat hamster tinggi dan keren? Hamster itu lucu!" seru Seungkwan yang sukses mengundang gelak tawa bagi semuanya, tak terkecuali Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya memutar bola matanya malas kemudian melirik Jihoon yang tertawa lepas. Ia tersenyum.

 _Imut juga._

"Aish.. Sudah pulang saja sana kalian daripada mengejekku terus," ucap Soonyoung sambil berusaha menyangkal kata hatinya barusan.

 ** _HAAAAI_**

 ** _Maaf lamaaaa sekali ga update. RL kembali menyita waktu hehe.. /kayak ada yang nunggu aja_**

 ** _So, kuusahakan rajin update mulak sekarang. Doakan sajha yaa :'_**


	7. Chapter 7

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak pernikahan Soonyoung dan Jihoon diselenggarakan. Mereka hidup damai di dalam apartemen kecil milik Soonyoung, walau terkadang kehidupan damai itu sedikit terusik oleh ulah Jihoon.

Soonyoung tidak merasa damai dengan perilaku Jihoon yang memaknai kalimat "anggap seperti rumah sendiri" secara berlebihan. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, Jihoon juga mematuhi peraturan yang mereka buat tiga bulan yang lalu dengan baik. Yang terjadi di sini adalah Jihoon masih sering seenaknya dalam menggunakan pakaian.

Bisa kalian bayangkan, ketika Soonyoung pulang kerja dengan badan yang lelah, ia sering disuguhi Jihoon yang tengah duduk di sofa depan televisi dengan celana super pendek yang mengekspos sebagian besar pahanya yang putih dan mulus. Beruntung selama tiga bulan ini, selelah apapun Soonyoung, ia masih bisa mengontrol kesadarannya untuk tidak memangsa Jihoon saat itu juga.

Soonyoung sudah pernah membicarakan ini dengan Jihoon, dan jawaban pria mungil itu adalah,

"Lalu aku harus pakai apa? Rok panjang? Kendalikan saja pikiran kotormu."

Jawaban Jihoon memang tidak salah, yang salah mungkin memang pikiran kotor Soonyoung. Tapi karena efek lelah, saat itu Soonyoung ingin menggigit pipi Jihoon saking gemasnya.

Hari ini hari Minggu sekaligus awal bulan. Hari ini juga merupakan jadwal Soonyoung dan Jihoon berbelanja di supermarket—hal yang biasa dua sejoli itu lakukan ketika Soonyoung juga sudah gajian. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam supermarket, dengan Jihoon yang membawa catatan dan memimpin jalan, sementara Soonyoung membuntutinya sembari mendorong troli belanjaan.

"Malam ini enaknya makan apa ya?" tanya Jihoon sembari menatap rak yang berisi berbagai macam bumbu dasar. Ia sedang mencari sebotol _gochujang_ dan minyak wijen.

"Bagaimana jika makan di luar?" tanya Soonyoung. Ia menatap Jihoon yang tengah berjongkok dan melihat-lihat beberapa merk minyak wijen.

"Boleh saja. Mau makan apa?" tanya Jihoon. Ia mengambil dua botol minyak wijen dan mengamatinya.

"Kau saja yang memutuskan, _Yeobo_ ," ucap Soonyoung serius. Jihoon menoleh pada Soonyoung dengan tatapan tidak suka, sementara Soonyoung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar hingga muncul kerutan di hidung dan ujung kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku seperti itu? Berhenti menggodaku," ucap Jihoon.

"Suka-suka aku lah. Lagipula kita kan sudah menikah, jadi boleh saja punya panggilan sayang?"

Tuh kan. Jihoon sudah menduga jawabannya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari itu. Ia hanya menatap Soonyoung datar sembari meletakkan sebotol minyak wijen ke dalam troli belanja.

"Aku tidak suka, jadi berhentilah," ucap Jihoon sambil masih menatap Soonyoung tepat di kedua mata sipitnya.

Soonyoung tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti pakai celana super pendek di rumah. Aku juga tidak suka, jadi berhentilah," ucap Soonyoung sambil menirukan ucapan Jihoon dengan nada lebih rendah.

"Jadi kau menggodaku karena itu? Kalau memang senafsu itu, terkam saja," ucap Jihoon sembari membalik badannya dan kembali menyusuri rak untuk mencari _gochujang_. Ia berusaha meredakan degup jantungnya yang aneh setelah Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbicara dengan nada rendah seperti itu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tangannya gemetaran.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai lampu hijau," ucap Soonyoung pada dirinya sendiri sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Kemudian ia kembali mendorong troli belanjaan dan mengekor di belakang Jihoon.

Mereka hampir menyelesaikan acara belanjanya mendekati jam makan siang. Tinggal menuju rak peralatan mandi dan semua yang ada di dalam daftar siap dibayar di kasir. Ketika Jihoon berbelok ke bagian peralatan mandi, ia baru saja memalingkan perhatiannya dari daftar belanjaan dan matanya menangkap seseorang yang familiar. Seseorang berkaca mata dan berkulit putih sedang memilih sabun dan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Wonwoo-ya!" teriak Jihoon. Seseorang yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu tampak melonjak kaget dan menatap Jihoon. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Jihoon-ie!" sapa Wonwoo bahagia. Soonyoung yang agak terlambat mengekori Jihoon, mendadak mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya walau ia masih belum bisa melihat siapa itu karena terhalang oleh rak. Kemudian saat berbelok, Soonyoung hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Wonwoo-ya? Kau sedang mengunjungi temanmu?" tanya Jihoon antusias. Senyum di wajah Wonwoo menghilang. Pria bermata sipit itu tampak kesulitan menjawab. Jihoon melihat gelagat aneh dari Wonwoo dan ia sadar betul kalau sahabatnya itu tampak mulai gelisah.

"Kau kenapa, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jihoon. Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan tidak nyaman, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang perlu disembunyikan oleh Wonwoo darinya. Terlebih mereka baru bertemu lagi setelah 3 bulan berpisah.

"Kenapa kau mencurigakan begi—"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Ucapan Jihoon terpotong oleh sebuah suara _bass_ yang berasal dari belakang Wonwoo. Soonyoung membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu. Sementara Jihoon yang penasaran melongok ke bagian belakang Wonwoo dan langsung mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak suka.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Mingyu?" tanya Jihoon. Mata Mingyu menangkap sosok Jihoon di hadapannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum miring.

"Bukannya harusnya kau menyapaku dulu? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan oh, hai suaminya Jihoon," ucap Mingyu sembari menatap Soonyoung. Soonyoung tidak menjawabnya dan hanya mengeratkan pegangannya ke troli.

' _Kenapa harus Mingyu lagi_ ', batin Soonyoung.

"Kalian ada apa tiba-tiba ke Seoul?" tanya Jihoon sembari menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian. Ia mundur beberapa langkah karena melihat Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Kami akan tinggal di sini," ucap Mingyu.

Baik Jihoon dan Soonyoung cukup terkejut mendengarnya, terlebih lagi ketika melihat Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri hanya diam sembari menunduk, menatap keranjang belanjaan yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Dari dulu ibumu menyuruhmu untuk ke Seoul dan kau tidak mau. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba pindah?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku ingin kuliah lagi," ucap Mingyu. Kemudian Jihoon menatap Wonwoo yang terlihat tidak nyaman di dalam rengkuhan Mingyu.

"Lalu kenapa Wonwoo ikut bersamamu?" tanya Jihoon. Wonwoo tampak semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya, sementara Mingyu tersenyum hingga gigi taringnya yang panjang terlihat jelas.

"Dia? Dia sudah sah jadi pasanganku. Kami baru saja menikah dua hari yang lalu. Bukankah akan jahat sekali jika aku meninggalkannya di Busan sendirian jika aku kuliah di Seoul?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu malu-malu sementara Mingyu balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo berani bersumpah Mingyu sangat manis jika dari dekat seperti ini. Lalu tanpa Wonwoo duga, Mingyu mengecup keningnya. Cukup lama untuk membuatnya merasa pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya jadi penonton tak diinginkan di sana. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada pasangan yang sama namun dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Jihoon merasa ikut bahagia melihat Wonwoo akhirnya mendapatkan hati Mingyu dan bahkan dengan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Hipotesisnya selama ini mengenai keberadaan dirinya sebagai penghalang antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo terbukti benar. Setidaknya itulah keyakinan Jihoon.

Sementara itu, Soonyoung merasakan sebaliknya. Ia menggenggam sangat erat pegangan troli hingga tangannya terasa sakit. Tapi apalah rasa sakit di tangannya bila dibandingkan dengan sakit mata dan hatinya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Soonyoung berusaha mengatur emosinya, tak mau ketahuan Jihoon jika _mood_ -nya berubah menjadi buruk.

"Apa kalian tinggal dekat sini juga?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

"Ah kebetulan aku mau bilang kalau kami tinggal dua lantai di bawah kalian. Orang tua Mingyu membelikan kami tempat tinggal di sana karena dekat dengan kampus Mingyu nantinya," ucap Wonwoo sumringah. Jihoon yang mendengarnya jadi ikut sumringah.

"Benarkah?! Wah, kita akan bertetangga kalau begitu? Akhirnya aku akan punya teman ketika Soonyoung pergi kerja!" ucap Jihoon dengan nada riang.

"Mainlah ke tempat kami jika memang kau bosan, Jihoon-ie. Mingyu masih akan memulai kelasnya di awal musim gugur ini," ucap Wonwoo. Jihoon mengangguk kemudian tertawa.

Bertetangga dengan Wonwoo tidak terdengar bagus bagi Soonyoung. Apalagi ditambah dengan status Wonwoo yang sudah menikah dengan laki-laki bernama Kim Mingyu. Oh, ayolah, tidakkah Tuhan sudah cukup membuat hidupnya rumit dengan segala hubungan antara orang-orang di hadapannya ini?

Tetapi melihat Jihoon yang antusias menyambut sahabatnya itu menjadi tetangga, Soonyoung merasa Jihoon tidak perlu tahu perasaan tidak nyamannya ini. Soonyoung berusaha mengambil sisi positif dari kejadian ini : Jihoon tak lagi sendirian ketika ia pergi kerja. Hanya itu satu-satunya penguat saat ini agar Soonyoung dapat menerima kenyataan.

"Kalian sudah makan siang? Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia menoleh pada Mingyu—yang masih setia merangkulnya—dan Mingyu mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju akan ide Wonwoo.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Aku dan Soonyoung akan makan di luar. Benar kan?" tanya Jihoon sembari menoleh pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung tampak gelagapan sebentar lalu hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Apa kalian sudah menentukan akan makan di mana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Belum. Kalau kalian?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kami juga belum. Tapi aku sedang ingin makan bibimbap. Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat yang menjualnya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ide bagus. Ayo segera selesaikan acara belanja ini dan pergi makan," sahut Jihoon. 

* * *

Keempat manusia itu kini tengah duduk di salah satu meja kedai sembari menyantap pesanan masing-masing. Wonwoo dan Jihoon asyik berceloteh, sementara Mingyu dan Soonyoung hanya diam menyantap makanan masing-masing. Sesekali kedua pria itu menanggapi dengan anggukan atau jawaban singkat ketika diajak berbicara oleh Jihoon atau Wonwoo.

Soonyoung benar-benar merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman. Ia ingin segera pulang dan berpisah dengan pasangan di hadapannya. Tapi ia juga tidak tega memisahkan Jihoon dari Wonwoo karena Jihoon terlihat sangat berseri-seri ketika mengobrol dengan Wonwoo. Soonyoung dapat mendengar suara tawa Jihoon yang menurutnya manis. Ia mulai berpikir apakah selama ini ia terlalu cuek dengan Jihoon? Ia jadi mendambakan rumahnya dipenuhi dengan tawa Jihoon yang seperti ini. Bukankah akan terasa menyenangkan?

Tak hanya Soonyoung, Mingyu pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia kembali mendengar suara Jihoon yang ia rindukan. Kalau Mingyu boleh jujur, tidak mudah baginya melupakan Jihoon setelah jatuh hati padanya sekian lama. Bahkan Mingyu masih tidak habis pikir, apa yang Jihoon lihat dari laki-laki bernama Soonyoung ini? Dia tidak lebih tampan dari Mingyu, pun tidak lebih tinggi. Tatapan Mingyu beralih dari makanan yang ia santap menuju kepada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung bisa merasakan tatapan yang diberikan Mingyu padanya. Ia menoleh pada Mingyu dan memasang tampang bertanya. Mingyu tidak menjawabnya dan hanya tersenyum miring sembari meminum _cola_ yang ada di gelasnya. Sementara Soonyoung sangat yakin Mingyu tadi menatapnya bukan karena tidak sengaja. Ia sangat tahu jenis tatapan apa yang diberikan Mingyu padanya.

Selesai makan, mereka berjalan pulang bersama. Jihoon dan Wonwoo masih asyik dengan obrolannya, meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Mingyu di belakang dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan. Soonyoung menoleh pada Mingyu setelah ia yakin mendengar Mingyu terkekeh.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Soonyoung sembari mendongak. Ia mulai berfikir Mingyu cukup tinggi dan itu membuatnya harus menambahkan poin kebencian pada sosok Mingyu.

"Tidak ada," ucap Mingyu santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau terkekeh?" tanya Soonyoung. Mingyu kembali terkekeh.

"Kau mungkin salah dengar," ucap Mingyu. Tetapi Soonyoung yakin sebaliknya.

"Tidak mungkin, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas," ucap Soonyoung bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataanku kali ini," ucap Mingyu sembari menatap Soonyoung.

"Jauhi Jihoon," ucap Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Umm...kenapa aku malah kayak mau bikin MingyuxSoonyoung gini ya? /mikir keras**_

 _ **Nggak kok, tenang aja. Ini masih FF Soonhoon wkwk.. Tapi kenapa kerasa cheesy banget akhirannya ya lol. Maafkan daku.**_

 _ **Anw, jangan lupa review ya!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Jauhi Jihoon," ucap Mingyu.

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Soonyoung pelan. Mingyu terkekeh.

"Aku tidak gila. Aku hanya tahu kalian berpura-pura," ucap Mingyu.

Soonyoung mengangkat kedua alisnya. Insting manusia sinting di hadapannya ini cukup tajam rupanya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Jihoon. Tapi dia sudah jadi milikku, jadi menyerahlah. Lagipula kau sudah punya Wonwoo," ucap Soonyoung sembari menatap punggung Jihoon dan Wonwoo di depannya.

Mingyu menyeringai. "Kau bisa ambil Wonwoo. Sebagai gantinya, serahkan Jihoon padaku."

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu dengan ekspresi bingung. Lebih tepatnya takjub karena Mingyu menawarkan untuk menukar pasangan lebih mudah daripada menukar nomor telepon.

"Jihoon milikku, jangan coba-coba mendekat," ucap Soonyoung dengan nada sedingin dan seprotektif mungkin. Mingyu tertawa sedikit keras.

"Milikmu? Eiy, jangan berlebihan. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu alasan Jihoon memilihmu? Karena aku, bukan?" tanya Mingyu. Soonyoung mulai menambahkan catatan pada otaknya bahwa selain memiliki sifat sinting dan insting yang tajam, Mingyu juga punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada Jihoon alasannya memilihku? Jangan asal menebak," ucap Soonyoung yang berusaha menjawab dengan aman.

"Bertanya pada Jihoon? Kau pikir aku cukup bodoh untuk percaya alasan yang ia buat? Aku yakin kalian sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya," ucap Mingyu. Soonyoung hanya menghela napas.

"Terserah kau saja. Sepertinya kau terlalu mencintainya hingga berdelusi seperti itu," ucap Soonyoung. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan untuk menyusul Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung yang mulai melangkah dengan tatapan dingin. "Delusi? Oke, biar aku tanya satu hal. Jika kalian benar saling mencintai—"

Mingyu menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Soonyoung berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. "—apa kau sudah pernah menyentuh Jihoon?" tanya Mingyu sembari mengeluarkan _smirk_ -nya.

Kali ini, Soonyoung benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana ia bisa menyentuh Jihoon, jika mereka sendiri tidur di kamar yang berbeda? Soonyoung hanya menatap Mingyu sambil mengerjap dan berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekspresi gugup.

Tapi Mingyu tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari kalau lawan bicaranya ini sedikit termakan ucapannya. Setidaknya itu spekulasi yang dihasilkan otaknya ketika Soonyoung tampak tidak bisa membalas perkataannya.

"Aku benar, bukan? Kalau kalian menikah karena cinta, kau pasti sudah menyentuhnya dari malam pertama. Tapi kalian hingga saat ini belum pernah melakukannya, bukan?" terka Mingyu, semakin memancing Soonyoung untuk menyetujui ucapannya. Mingyu yakin sebentar lagi ia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan pada Soonyoung.

Salahkan Mingyu yang terlalu cepat merasa percaya diri hingga tidak sadar bahwa Soonyoung menyerangnya kembali dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah menyentuh Wonwoo?" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada dibuat seriang mungkin. Melunturkan senyum kemenangan di wajah Mingyu seketika.

"Kami baru menikah dua hari, masih ada banyak waktu untuk menyentuhnya," ucap Mingyu. Soonyoung mendengus.

"Padahal tadi kau bilang sendiri kalau menikah karena cinta, pasti sudah menyentuh pasangannya sejak malam pertama. Jadi kau sendiri menikahi Wonwoo bukan karena cinta? Bagaimana jadinya jika Jihoon- **ku** tahu soal ini?" ucap Soonyoung dengan penekanan pada imbuhan kepemilikan Jihoon olehnya. Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Kau—"

"Oi pria-pria di belakang sana, ada apa? Kalian jadi makin jauh tertinggal," suara Jihoon membuyarkan ketegangan di antara Soonyoung dan Mingyu. Kedua lelaki itu kompak menoleh ke arah Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang tengah berdiri menunggu.

"Aku segera menyusul, kalian duluan saja," ucap Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berjalan bersama Wonwoo. Soonyoung kembali menatap Mingyu.

"Berhenti mengganggu hidupku dengan Jihoon dan urusi saja Wonwoo. Jangan membuat dirimu terlihat menyedihkan begini," ucap Soonyoung. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu dengan emosinya yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun. 

* * *

Malam harinya, ketika Soonyoung baru saja selesai mandi, ia mendapati Jihoon sedang menonton televisi dengan setelan andalannya—kaus dan celana pendek. Soonyoung jadi teringat ucapan Mingyu tadi tentang menyentuh Jihoon.

Sebenarnya ia sudah beberapa kali tergoda karena Jihoon seenaknya mengumbar pahanya yang putih dan mulus selama di rumah. Tapi Sooyoung tak ingin melakukannya hanya karena nafsu dan membuat Jihoon tak suka.

.

.

Ia ingin melakukannya di saat yang tepat, di saat Jihoon juga menginginkannya.

.

.

Kalau sudah begini, Soonyoung hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Jihoon-ah, waktunya mandi," ucap Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya membalasnya dengan dengungan khasnya yang terdengar seperti orang sedang terkena flu. Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sedang nonton apa?" tanya Soonyoung bergabung. Jihoon melirik Soonyoung dan mendapati rambut Soonyoung yang basah dengan bau khas shampoo Soonyoung yang menguar begitu saja. Jihoon kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke televisi.

"Tidak tahu, semacam acara konseling," ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian ia melirik kaki Jihoon yang tengah dilipat dengan posisi bersila.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan memakai celana sependek itu?" tanya Soonyoung sembari memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jihoon. Berusaha mendapatkan peluang untuk menyuruh Jihoon mengganti pakaiannya, setidaknya celananya.

"Kenapa aku harus kedinginan di tengah musim panas begini?" tanya Jihoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

Soonyoung tercekat kemudian memukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan salah satu ujung handuk. Bagaimana bisa ia barusan dengan bodohnya bertanya soal kedinginan di tengah cuaca panas seperti ini. Ia merutuki dan meratapi kesalahannya barusan sembari terus memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Jihoon menoleh pada Soonyoung kemudian menghela napas melihat perilaku manusia hamster di sebelahnya itu. "Masalah nafsu lagi ya?"

Soonyoung menghentikan aksinya barusan kemudian menatap Jihoon tajam sembari mendesis. Jihoon bertanya dengan nada seolah Soonyoung punya masalah hormonal atau gangguan seksual. Bukan salahnya kan jika tergoda ketika melihat paha putih dan mulus terpampang dengan suka rela di hadapannya? Apakah salah ketika seseorang ingin memiliki pasangannya seutuhnya?

Pada titik itu, Soonyoung segera tersadar. Bahwa Jihoon benar-benar menganggap pernikahan ini hanya kedok, sementara dirinya mulai terbuai dengan perannya. Hingga tidak sadar peran itu sudah terlalu jauh melekat pada kehidupannya dan berjalan terlalu natural, terlalu nyata.

 _Kalau sudah seperti ini, salahku atau salahmu?_

"Apa kubilang soal mengendalikan pikiran kotor?" tanya Jihoon lagi. Soonyoung menatapnya dengan mata memelas. Manusia di hadapannya ini memang tak punya belas kasih.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika tiba-tiba aku menerkammu," ucap Soonyoung dengan nada mengancam, tapi lebih terdengar seperti ancaman anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Jihoon tertawa tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi.

"Lakukan saja jika berani," ucap Jihoon meremehkan.

Soonyoung mengerjap cepat. Ia tahu itu bukan benar-benar lampu hijau dari Jihoon. Tapi mendengar Jihoon yang sepertinya meremehkannya, Soonyoung jadi ingin menjahilinya sedikit.

"Benarkah?" tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon mengangguk-angguk dengan alis naik. Ia yakin seratus persen Soonyoung hanya membual. Ia masih fokus pada acara televisi yang ditontonnya.

Tanpa memastikan lagi, Soonyoung mendekati tubuh Jihoon dengan cepat. Ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di tengkuk Jihoon dan mulai mengendus perpotongan leher Jihoon. Menghirup aroma Jihoon untuk pertama kalinya dan tercium sangat manis. Sekarang Soonyoung tahu bagaimana wangi sabun beraroma _cherry blossom_ di kamar mandi ketika sudah melekat pada kulit Jihoon.

Jihoon yang merasa geli dan risih dengan perlakuan Soonyoung, mulai melakukan penolakan. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Soonyoung dengan cara mendorong pundak Soonyoung dan semakin memiringkan kepalanya. Yang tanpa Jihoon sadari, ia semakin membuka celah bagi Soonyoung untuk mengendus perpotongan lehernya.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar kotor—AH!"

Saking fokusnya Jihoon menjauh dari Soonyoung, ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Kini ia tergeletak di atas sofa dengan posisi tubuh Soonyoung berada di atas tubuhnya. Soonyoung segera mengurung kedua kaki Jihoon dengan kedua kakinya yang bertumpu di atas lutut. Sementara kedua tangannya memenjarakan tubuh Jihoon untuk mencegah manusia kecil di bawahnya itu kabur. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau begini? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jihoon. Ia masih berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Soonyoung dengan mendorong dada Soonyoung, walau itu tampaknya tak berbuah apa-apa.

Soonyoung tidak menjawab. Ia langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan menyambar bibir Jihoon untuk membungkam protes yang terus keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Kali ini ia tidak hanya mengecup seperti yang ia lakukan pada saat pernikahan mereka dulu, tetapi juga memberikan lumatan pada bibir mungil Jihoon. Ia melumat bibir bawah dan atas secara bergantian. Merasakan lebih lama dan lebih intim bagaimana bibir Jihoon yang tipis namun membuai.

Jihoon cukup terkejut ketika Soonyoung melakukan sesuatu pada bibirnya. Ia merasa ini bukan sesuatu yang sama seperti saat pernikahan mereka dulu. Ini mendebarkan dan bibir Soonyoung terasa lebih lembut. Untuk sesaat, Jihoon memperhatikan bagaimana Soonyoung memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari posisi yang tepat.

Tapi ketika ciuman itu terasa semakin basah dan dalam, Jihoon tidak dapat menahan rasa hangat yang menjalar di pipinya. Ia segera tersadar dan merasa tidak suka ketika Soonyoung melakukannya secara mendadak seperti ini. Jadi Jihoon memukul-mukul dada Soonyoung, berharap laki-laki yang berada di atasnya itu mau melepas pagutan mereka.

Soonyoung yang merasa dadanya dipukul berulang-ulang, berfikir bahwa Jihoon mulai kehabisan nafas. Maka ia berinisiatif mengakhiri lumatannya pada bibir Jihoon untuk memberikan kesempatan bernafas. Soonyoung menatap bibir Jihoon yang sedikit membengkak dan berkilau. Ia tersenyum gemas kala menyadari Jihoon terengah-engah dengan bibir terbuka setelah ia melepas pagutannya.

"Kenapa—hahh—kau—hahh—lakukan itu?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada kesal sembari terengah-engah. Ia merasa oksigen menjadi mahal ketika Soonyoung menciumnya tadi.

Satu-satunya jawaban yang diberikan Soonyoung adalah kembali melumat bibir Jihoon tanpa permisi. Bahkan kali ini ia menggigit gemas bibir bawah Jihoon, membuat Jihoon membuka mulutnya karena ingin berteriak. Namun teriakannya kalah cepat dengan Soonyoung yang semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Jihoon yang terasa manis.

"Ahmpp.. mmhhmm.."

Jihoon menjadi benar-benar tidak menyukai apa yang tengah Soonyoung lakukan. Merampas pasokan oksigen yang seharusnya Jihoon terima hingga wajahnya semakin memerah. Jihoon berusaha mendorong tubuh Soonyoung menjauh, namun usahanya selalu gagal. Membuatnya merasa jengkel karena gagal menjauhkan tubuh Soonyoung, padahal ukuran tubuh mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

Soonyoung kembali menyudahi aksinya dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Jihoon. Tak lupa ia menikmati wajah Jihoon yang sedang terengah-engah, kali ini dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

"Lihat, aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku," ucap Soonyoung dengan ekspresi datar. Ia ingin Jihoon tahu kalau kali ini dia sangat serius.

"Kalau kau masih berpakaian seenaknya, jangan salahkan aku jika hal seperti ini terulang lagi. Atau mungkin juga bisa lebih."

Soonyoung bangkit dari posisinya dan segera berjalan ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih terengah dan entah mendengarkan ucapannya tadi atau tidak. Jihoon membuka matanya dan melihat punggung Soonyoung sebelum menghilang ke dalam kamar. Kemudian ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap televisi, menatap layar televisi yang masih menyala.

Jihoon meremas kerah kausnya dengan sebelah tangan. Nafasnya masih tersengal tapi ia tak begitu mempermasalahkannya sekarang. Ada masalah yang membuatnya lebih tidak mengerti.

 _Ada apa dengan detak jantungnya barusan?_

Detak jantungnya terdengar lebih cepat ketika Soonyoung menciumnya barusan. Untuk apa itu tadi? Apakah itu debaran ketakutannya? Karena untuk pertama kalinya bibirnya dicium dan dilumat sebasah itu, seintim itu.

 _Atau malah Jihoon menyukainya?_

Karena sejenak tadi Jihoon merasa ia menikmati ciuman itu. Seperti perutnya diaduk dan wajahnya menghangat. Jihoon cukup yakin wajahnya memerah dan menghangat tak hanya sekedar kehabisan oksigen. Ia menikmatinya. Menikmati bagaimana sentuhan Soonyoung begitu lembut namun sensual.

"Ada apa dengan diriku?" tanya Jihoon sembari membalik tubuhnya lagi, kembali pada posisi terlentang dan menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Umm... yah.. maaf sekali lagi karena updatenya lama banget. Kenapa mood nulis pergi secepat satu semester berlalu? ;-;**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Pagi, Jihoon-ie."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Soonyoung setelah malam ciuman itu. Ia menyapa Jihoon dengan senyuman yang membuat pipinya naik dan kedua matanya menyipit sempurna.

Namun Jihoon sebagai pihak yang disapa masih fokus membuat omelet sehingga tak menyahut bahkan hanya sekedar dengungan seperti biasanya. Entah memang sedang fokus atau ia sengaja mengabaikan Soonyoung. Hampir saja Soonyoung kehilangan senyumannya, namun tak sampai kehilangan akal.

Ia mendekati Jihoon yang masih berkutat dengan penggorengan dan omelet yang mendesis. Kemudian dengan satu gerakan cepat, kedua tangannya sudah memeluk perut ramping Jihoon dan bersembunyi di balik apron hitam yang digunakan oleh Jihoon. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Jihoon berjengit ketika Soonyoung benar-benar menempelkan tubuhnya bahkan sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"tanya Jihoon dengan nada malas.

"Kau mengabaikan ucapan selamat pagiku. Biasanya kau membalasnya walau hanya dengan dengungan lebah," ucap Soonyoung dengan nada merajuk.

"Lepaskan," perintah Jihoon. Soonyoung menatap pasangannya tersebut yang bahkan tak mau menoleh padanya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Soonyoung tanpa melepas pelukannya pada perut Jihoon. Jihoon tak menjawab. Hanya tangannya yang sibuk membalik omelet di atas penggorengan.

Soonyoung yang merasa diabaikan langsung memegang pundak Jihoon untuk memutar paksa tubuh lelaki pendek itu menghadap padanya. Walau Jihoon memalingkan wajah ketika Soonyoung berhasil memutar tubuhnya, Soonyoung bisa melihat semburat kemerahan pada pipi putih Jihoon. Soonyoung berusaha menahan bibirnya yang ingin melengkung ke atas melihat tingkah Jihoon saat ini.

"Apa kau demam?" tanya Soonyoung yang masih berusaha menggoda Jihoon walau ia sudah tahu semburat kemerahan itu bukan karena demam.

Jihoon mendecakkan lidahnya kemudian menoleh pada Soonyoung.

"Apa kau bodoh?"

Soonyoung tercekat. Bukan karena perkataan Jihoon yang menyebut dirinya bodoh. Tapi karena bercak merah yang tampak seperti darah yang mengering di bagian tengah bibir Jihoon.

"Bibirmu—" ucap Soonyoung sembari menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon perlahan. Ia menatap nanar bibir tipis itu.

"—maaf," lanjutnya sembari menatap kedua mata Jihoon dengan tatapan penuh perasaan bersalah.

Jihoon menghela nafas kemudian menyingkirkan kedua tangan Soonyoung dari pipinya. "Bukan salahmu, aku yang menggigit bibirku sendiri," ucap Jihoon. Tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk pundak Soonyoung walau tampak sedikit ragu dan kaku.

"Tapi karena ciuman itu kan? Apa kau... merasa jijik karena ciuman itu?" tanya Soonyoung memastikan.

Tidak, bahkan tanpa dipastikan pun Soonyoung tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

"Tidak, aku tidak jijik," jawab Jihoon. "Hanya merasa tidak nyaman," lanjutnya lagi.

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Ia merasa kata 'tidak nyaman' dalam kamus Jihoon hanyalah bentuk halus dari 'jijik' dalam kamus Soonyoung. Padahal ia sudah sempat senang karena semalam Jihoon menantangnya untuk berbuat lebih dan ia berhasil melakukannya. Tapi kenapa rasa senang dan puas itu kini lenyap?

"Sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa perkataan Mingyu kemarin siang," ucap Soonyoung.

Telinga Jihoon sangat sensitif dengan kata Mingyu. Jadi ketika mendengar nama Mingyu disebut, Jihoon segera menyipitkan mata dan menatap Soonyoung penuh curiga.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres ketika kalian tertinggal jauh di belakang dan Mingyu terlihat tegang seperti itu," ucap Jihoon. Kemudian ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan kemarin?" tanya Jihoon sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kedua mata Jihoon menatap lurus ke dalam kedua mata Soonyoung, membuat lelaki hamster itu berfikir jika ia salah menjawab sedikit saja, akan ada laser yang memancar dari sana.

"Banyak hal," jawab Soonyoung. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jihoon karena tatapa itu membuatnya gugup. "Tapi yang paling penting adalah pertanyaan tentang apakah aku sudah pernah menyentuhmu."

Soonyoung bisa melihat Jihoon tampak mengangkat kedua alisnya. Entah apa arti dari ekspresi tersebut, yang jelas ekspresi itu seolah memberikan perasaan gurun pasir yang kering mampir pada kerongkongannya. Soonyoung meneguk ludah demi membasahi kerongkongan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tentu aku terkejut saat itu. Aku hampir saja membongkar sandiwara ini kalau tidak terbesit untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padanya."

Jihoon menautkan kedua alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya kutanyakan saja padanya apakah dia juga sudah menyentuh Wonwoo. Tapi ternyata dia juga belum menyentuhnya. Mungkin itu yang membuat emosinya naik," jawab Soonyoung sambil menaikkan kedua pundak dan mengalihkan pandangannya di akhir kalimat.

"Mungkin karena mereka pengantin baru?" tebak Jihoon.

Soonyoung segera menoleh dan menatap tidak percaya pada Jihoon. Ternyata selain sama-sama sinting, mereka memiliki pola pikir yang sama juga rupanya. Jika mengikuti perkataan orang dulu, sepertinya memang Jihoon dan Mingyu itu berjodoh. Mereka memiliki kemiripan di beberapa hal.

Cepat-cepat Soonyoung menyanggah pertanyaan Jihoon. "Kalau memang begitu, kenapa dia harus marah? Memangnya dia punya gangguan seksual yang terlalu sensitif untuk dibahas atau bagaimana?"

Jihoon menghela nafas. Ia mulai memikirkan perspektif lain, perspektif dari pemikiran Soonyoung yang mungkin ada benarnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin menebak kalau dia dan Wonwoo sama seperti kita kan? Maksudku status pernikahannya," ucap Jihoon memastikan. Soonyoung meringis.

"Sayangnya aku sudah menebak seperti itu. Dan kurasa memang seperti itu," jawab Soonyoung menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Jihoon terdiam sembari menatap kemeja Soonyoung dengan otak yang berputar cepat. Padahal kemarin ia sudah bahagia bukan main mengetahui bahwa akhirnya sahabatnya itu mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang dikaguminya selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi jika memang benar pernikahan mereka hanyalah sandiwara, maka sepertinya ia harus menghajar manusia bernama Kim Mingyu itu habis-habisan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Tunggu," ucap Jihoon sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya di udara.

"Lalu apa hubungannya ceritamu itu dengan ciuman semalam?" tanya Jihoon sembari mengangkat kepalanya kembali menatap Soonyoung. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengenyahkan perasaan geli ketika kata 'ciuman' mengalir dari bibirnya. Soonyoung meringis sambil menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Karena perkataan Mingyu entah kenapa terngiang terus di kepalaku. Membuatku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku sudah menyentuhmu, setidaknya walau hanya sekedar ciuman," ucap Soonyoung.

Jihoon berdecak mendengar jawaban lugu keluar dari mulut Soonyoung. "Padahal kau tinggal bohong saja padanya dan bilang kalau kau sudah menyentuhku."

"Hei, tidak mudah bagiku untuk berbohong," balas Soonyoung tidak terima.

Jihoon terkekeh. "Tapi kau melakukannya dengan baik di hadapan orang tuaku," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau yang mengajariku waktu itu. Jika tidak latihan sebelumnya, mungkin ucapanku tidak akan semeyakinkan itu," balas Soonyoung lagi.

Untuk sejenak mereka berdua terdiam hingga indera penciuman Soonyoung menangkap bau terbakar yang membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

"JIHOON OMELETE-NYA!" 

* * *

"Aku berangkat dulu ya," ucap Soonyoung setelah keluar dari dalam kamar dengan tasnya yang sudah tersampir di bahu.

"Eung, bekerjalah dengan giat," ucap Jihoon yang sudah duduk di sofa dan bersiap menyalakan televisi.

"Mana ciuman selamat jalannya?" goda Soonyoung sambil duduk di sebelah Jihoon. Ia memasang wajah semanis mungkin versi Soonyoung walau ia tahu Jihoon takkan terpengaruh dengan itu—sejujurnya tidak pernah ada yang terpengaruh dengan itu.

"Cium saja sana anjing tetangga. Jangan minta macam-macam, biasanya juga kau langsung berangkat" ucap Jihoon sinis. Tangannya menekan tombol _power_ pada _remote_ TV dengan cukup keras. Kemudian _remote_ itu dicampakkan begitu saja olehnya di atas meja.

"Kan kemarin-kemarin aku terlalu takut untuk minta ciuman," balas Soonyoung dengan nada merajuk.

"Lalu sekarang kenapa kau berani hah?" tanya Jihoon, masih dengan tatapannya yang berfokus pada televisi.

Soonyoung semakin merapat dan berbisik pada telinga Jihoon. "Karena sepertinya kau menikmati yang semalam?"

Jihoon segera menoleh pada Soonyoung yang sudah tersenyum manis padanya. Ia tercekat. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, Jihoon bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali terpicu untuk berdetak lebih kencang. Secara refleks ia memejamkan mata erat-erat dengan alis bertaut sembari berharap pipinya tak lagi memerah. Soonyoung memperhatikan perilaku Jihoon yang mengubah senyuman manisnya menjadi senyuman kecil.

" _Arasseo_ , aku takkan memaksamu jika kau memang tak ingin," ucap Soonyoung. "Aku tidak mau kau melukai bibirmu lagi," lanjutnya sambil menatap darah yang mengering itu lagi.

 _Karena memang dari awal pernikahan ini hanya pura-pura, jadi wajar jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku dan takkan siap untuk keintiman apapun itu._

Jihoon membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan melihat perubahan senyum pada lelaki hamsternya itu. Ada sebersit perasaan tidak nyaman melihat wajah Soonyoung yang seperti itu.

"Aku berangkat," ucap Soonyoung final yang kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan pergi keluar apartemen. Kedua mata Jihoon mengekori pergerakan Soonyoung dalam diam hingga lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu. Kemudian ia kembali menatap televisi, namun ia sadar pikirannya tidak tertuju pada acara yang tengah tayang. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal setelah sosok Soonyoung menghilang di balik pintu.

Satu hari dalam musim panas itu, untuk pertama kalinya Jihoon merasa sepi ketika Soonyoung pergi bekerja. 

* * *

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Seungchol pada Soonyoung ketika ia menghampiri meja temannya itu. Seungchol baru saja akan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Soonyoung, namun atensinya teralihkan dengan redupnya semangat manusia yang terkenal tidak pernah lelah itu.

"Memang ada apa dengan wajahku?" tanya Soonyoung sembari menatap Seungchol dengan tatapan kosong.

Seungchol menghela nafas. Normalnya jika ditanya begitu, Soonyoung akan mengeluarkan jawaban narsistik seperti "Di dahiku ada tulisan gantengnya, ya?" atau "Tidak kenapa-napa. Masih tampan sejak lahir". Tapi kali ini Seungchol tidak mendengar satu pun jawaban seperti itu. Ia segera tahu ada yang sedang tidak beres pada Soonyoung.

"Wajahmu saat ini bahkan lebih serius daripada ketika kau mengerjakan ujian masuk universitas," ucap Seungchol sembari meletakkan tumpukan kertas di meja Soonyoung. Kemudian ia menumpuk kedua tangannya di atas bilik pembatas meja kerja Soonyoung.

"Ada apa? Apa kau baru saja mendengar kalau Wonwoo menikah atau semacamnya?" tanya Seungchol yang disusul dengan kekehan.

Seungchol segera menambahkan, "Tapi harusnya kau tidak akan terganggu karena kau sendiri sudah menikah."

Kali ini giliran Soonyoung yang menghela nafas.

"Wonwoo memang sudah menikah," ucap Soonyoung sembari menunduk dan memainkan bolpoin di tangannya. Ia tidak menyadari Seungchol yang kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera mencari kursi yang kosong untuk ia tarik mendekat pada kursi Soonyoung.

"Kau bercanda? Kapan? Dengan siapa? Apa dengan Kimchi itu?" tanya Seungchol tak sabar. Soonyoung menjauhkan tubuhnya karena ia merasa risih dengan Seungchol yang mendekatinya dengan agresif.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda?" tanya Soonyoung dengan wajah kesal. Kesal karena perilaku Seungchol barusan lebih tepatnya. Setelah Soonyoung sedikit menjauhkan kursinya dari kursi Seungchol, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Entah, aku lupa kemarin ia bilang kapan. Tentu saja dengan Kimchi si tiang listrik sinting itu," ucap Soonyoung semakin kesal. Kali ini karena wajah Mingyu yang menyebalkan itu kembali terbayang. Soonyoung memijit pelipisnya, sepertinya wajah menyebalkan itu membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Apa teman-teman kita ada yang tahu kalau dia menikah?" tanya Seungchol. Soonyoung melirik sekilas pada rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu itu—Soonyoung tak pernah menghitung berapa lama ia sudah bersahabat dengan manusia berisik satu ini. Kemudian ia hanya menggeleng sambil masih memijit pelipis.

Seungchol berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat reaksi Soonyoung. "Wah benar-benar Jeon Wonwoo. Menikah tapi lupa mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Ah, tapi kau benar-benar lesu karena itu? _Eiy,_ ingat pasanganmu di rumah. Dia teman Wonwoo juga kan?"

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Seungchol. Ia tidak paham dari mana Seungchol mendapat kesimpulan bahwa ia lesu karena pernikahan Wonwoo.

"Jelas aku tidak bilang bahwa aku lesu pagi ini karena Wonwoo," sanggah Soonyoung. "Ini soal Jihoon."

Seungchol tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban Soonyoung. "Wah, setelah 3 bulan yang damai akhirnya kalian menghadapi konflik?"

"Sepertinya bukan konflik yang kau pikirkan. Bukan konflik semacam ia marah padaku—ah sepertinya dia memang marah," ucap Soonyoung bermonolog sambil kembali memainkan bolpoin di tangan kanannya. Membuat Seungchol merasa bingung dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi dia marah atau tidak?" tanya Seungchol memastikan. Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan kasar. Ia jadi bingung juga bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Intinya aku melakukan sesuatu yang ia tidak suka. Lalu sepertinya ia marah, tapi ia masih seperti Jihoon yang sehari-hari. Kau tahu kan dia memang pedas mulutnya," ucap Soonyoung. Tangannya ikut bergerak ketika ia menjelaskan, ciri khas Soonyoung ketika ia harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang rumit.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja padanya apakah dia marah atau tidak? Kalian kan pasangan, kejujuran dan keterbukaan itu penting," ucap Seungchol.

"Dia hanya bilang dia tak apa. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya agar aku tidak merasa bersalah. Tapi tidak tahukah dia itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah?" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada frustasi.

Kali ini ganti Seungchol yang memijit pelipisnya. Terkadang otak sahabatnya satu ini memang bisa menjadi sangat rumit seperti _maze_ , tapi bisa juga lebih pendek daripada korek api. Jika penggunaannya tepat waktu dan sasaran, itu akan bagus. Namun tak jarang Soonyoung menggunakan otak rumitnya untuk hal sederhana, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Jika memang dia bilang tak apa, mungkin memang dia tak apa, _chinguya_ ," ucap Seungchol sembari mengadahkan tangannya. Ia memberikan penekanan pada setiap jeda dalam kalimatnya.

Seungchol melanjutkan, "Jika kau masih ragu, beri dia sesuatu yang menjadi kesukaannya. Lalu minta maaflah sekali lagi. Kenapa kau harus memendam pemikiranmu sendiri, sih? Kau sudah tidak hidup sendiri, kau punya Jihoon sekarang. Pernikahan itu tentang menyatukan dua kepala dalam satu jalan, ingat?"

Soonyoung terkesima dengan setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Seungchol. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kagum. Sepertinya Seungchol lebih cocok menjadi konsultan pernikahan daripada bekerja di bidang manajemen.

"Dari ucapanmu, sepertinya kau lebih berpengalaman soal urusan pernikahan daripada aku. Jangan-jangan profesimu di masa lalu itu pastur ya? Atau kau pria beristri banyak?"

Pertanyaan Soonyoung itu sukses membuahkan sebuah pukulan keras dari Seungchol di bagian belakang kepala. Seungchol tidak habis pikir dari mana ide itu muncul, tapi ia juga lega. Setidaknya Soonyoung sudah kembali dalam mode normal jika ucapannya sulit diterima logika Seungchol.

"Pikirkan saja bagaimana menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu ini sebelum _deadline_ menjemput," ucap Seungchol sembari bangkit dari kursi dan kembali ke kubiknya.

Sepenginggal Seungchol, Soonyoung menatap tumpukan kertas di sudut mejanya sembari berpikir keras.

"Hadiah ya..."

.

.

.

 ** _wah tumben lumayan panjang ini cerita..._**

 ** _TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUA YANG SUDAH REVIEW, FAV, DAN FOLLOW CERITA INI. MAAFKAN AUTHORNYA YANG SUKA LAMA UPDATE HUHU.. Aku selalu baca notif yang masuk ke email dan seneng bgt kalau itu berhubungan sama cerita ini. Thank you sooo much yorobun hehe.._**

 ** _luv luv from blueynana~_**


End file.
